


Gomitas, el inicio

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Series: Gomitas [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tener trece años no es fácil. Saber que tu gemelo te gusta lo hace peor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gomitas, el inicio I (Cambios)

El primer encuentro con tuvieron Bill y Tom con las gomitas, en específico con las que tenían forma de oso, fue cuando asistieron a una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que fueron invitados cuando contaban con siete años y algo más.

Ser invitados a cualquier lado y reunirse con sus compañeros de clases fuera de la escuela era algo muy inusual gracias a que no tenían amigos y tenían la costumbre de solo hablar entre ellos y no compartir sus juguetes con los demás. Simone, preocupada por aquello y más con el remordimiento que traía encima por las no pocas peleas que sus hijos habían tenido que presenciar con Jorg antes de que este se marchara de la casa unos meses atrás, había hablado con la mamá del cumpleañero y conseguido que sus retoños fueran incluidos en la lista de asistentes.

Ni a Tom o a Bill les emocionó la idea, para desilusión de su madre, que trató de animarles contándole sobre payasos, los dulces a montones que habría y los juegos inflables.

—Tomi, no me gustan los payasos —había murmurado Bill al ver a un señor disfrazado, su nariz falsa de plástico, una sonrisa roja dibujada encima de la boca y el rostro pintarrajeado en blanco.

Tom agarró la mano de su hermano, decidiendo que a él tampoco le gustaban.

—No dejaré que te haga nada malo —aseguró haciendo que Bill asintiera.

Desde su llegada a la fiesta permanecieron en una esquina del jardín, sentados y contemplando con desconfianza al resto de los infantes que esperaban su turno para saltar en el trampolín, divirtiéndose con los globos con formas de animales que hacía el payaso, corriendo por todo el lugar y haciendo ruido en general. Y hubieran seguido así si no fuese porque viéndolos aislados, la mamá del cumpleañero se les aproximó y les ofreció dos cajitas sorpresa forradas en papel de muchos colores.

—¿Les gustan los dulces? ¿Las gomitas? —había preguntado la mujer inclinada hacia ellos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No hemos comido eso —se adelantó a decir Bill, recibiendo las dos cajitas.

—Apuesto a que les gustan, a mi hijo les fascina —contestó ella—, pero tesoro, una es para ti y la otra se la debes entregar a tu hermano, ¿está bien?

Bill asintió y la señora se fue luego de apretarle una mejilla.

—Odio que los adultos hagan eso —se quejó el menor de los gemelos sobándose la zona que había sido apretujada—. ¿Quieres abrir una, Tomi?

—¿Las abrimos a la vez?

El contenido de la cajita de Bill consistía en una pistola de plástico, dos carritos de metal, uno azul y otro verde, un par de paletas que diferentes sabores, un empaque de galletas rellenas y uno de ositos de goma de diferentes colores. La de Tom no era muy distinta, excepto que en vez de los carritos tenía una figura de acción.

Después de decidir que la figura de acción sería descartada porque no había forma de dividirla, y que el carrito verde le pertenecería a Tom y el azul a Bill, compartieron las galletas y las paletas.

—Mira, son ositos —dijo Bill cuando acabaron de comer el resto de dulces y únicamente les quedaban las gominolas.

—No me gustan cómo lucen —declaró Tom, y antes de que pudiera ser detenido decapitó al oso color rojo que tenía entre los dedos ante los ojos muy abiertos de su hermano.

—Pobrecito. Tomi malo —se lamentó Bill.

El otro niño encogió un hombro, todavía masticando, y cuando tragó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, metió lo que quedaba del cuerpo del osito en la boca a Bill que lo recibió sin quejas, saboreándolo.

—Me gusta —expuso con toda la gravedad que podía dársela a cualquier afirmación hecha a sus siete años.

Cuando acabaron los osos que tenían ambos paquetes, se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos y refrescos, y siguieron devorando todos los osos que pudieron, a veces comiendo miembro por miembro, otros Bill mitad del cuerpo, y Tom lo que quedaba.

De ahí en adelante, si bien en sus aprovisiones de dulces nunca faltaron los skittles, las paletas y demás, los ositos ocuparon el irrebatible lugar privilegiado de ser sus golosinas preferidas.

 

Fue cuando tenían doce años, casi trece, que Tom advirtió que Bill y una tal Vanessa pasaban juntos una cantidad inusual de tiempo.

Ellos seguían igual de unidos que siempre, Andreas seguía siendo su mejor amigo y se esforzaban más que nunca para alcanzar su gran sueño de algún día ser artistas internacionales. Sin embargo, su mundo se había expandido desde que tenían siete años, e iba más allá de los dos: el planeta Kaulitz aceptaba visitantes del espacio exterior, sin importar si uno de los dos lo considerara hostil.

—¿Qué miras?

Tom vio de soslayo a su hermano sentándose a un lado en el piso alfombrado y apoyando la espalda en el sillón así como estaba él. Minutos antes su mamá había anunciado que iría al supermercado para abastecer la despensa y les había pedido que dejaran la casa intacta la hora y media que se tardaría en ir y volver.

—La guerra de las galaxias.

—Qué aburrido.

—El aburrido aquí eres tú —replicó a la defensiva.

—Nessa no me considera aburrido —dijo Bill y soltó una risita boba. Tom rodó los ojos sin responder—. ¿Por qué no quieres pasar el rato con Nessa y conmigo? Nos vamos a encontrar en el parque más tarde.

—Sabes por qué —contestó Tom entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos—. Ella no me gusta, no me gusta lo rubia que es, su risa escandalosa y sus uñas moradas.

Bill arqueó una ceja.

—Las uñas moradas son geniales.

Tom iba a decir algo como, “entonces por qué no te la pintas así y me dejas de molestar”, pero el caso era que su hermano sí se había barnizado las uñas, y distaba de ser un insulto o algo parecido. Fastidiado, apagó la TV, pasó por la cocina por jugo y se encerró en su habitación.

—Estúpida Vanessa —gruñó al tenderse en su cama y ponerse los cascos.

Bill se quedó en la sala, preguntándose por qué Tom parecía aborrecer tanto a su amiga cuando él la veía adorable. Ella siempre le daba tips sobre cómo pintarse las uñas y no le miraba raro por la afición que parecía tenerle al maquillaje, incluso si todavía no tenía las agallas para aplicárselo.

Tom no abandonó su dormitorio hasta la hora de la cena y cuando lo hizo, se mantuvo callado.

—No te entiendo —comentó Bill en voz baja en medio de la comida. Simone y Gordon charlaban amenamente sobre la nueva colección que iba a ser expuesta en la galería donde trabajaba la primera.

—¿Entender qué? —dijo hablando con la boca llena—. No hay nada que entender.

Su tono era sereno, no el disgustado de la tarde. De igual forma, Bill necesitó alargar su mano por debajo de la mesa, ponerla en la rodilla de Tom y recibir una mirada que decía _en serio, estoy bien, deja de joder_. Esa certeza no evitó que cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas, su mamá y padrastro en su alcoba viendo televisión, cruzara el corredor e ingresara al cuarto de Tom sin anunciarse.

—¿Tomi? —preguntó bajito.

—Estoy durmiendo.

—No es cierto —objetó, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Al día siguiente tenían clases y a Simone no le gustaba que se quedaran despiertos hasta tarde.

—Sí lo es.

Tom estaba tapado hasta las orejas enfrentando la pared, y no se movió hasta que Bill se sentó en su cama y lo sacudió un poco.

—Oye —se quejó entonces, enderezándose ligeramente y bostezando—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar.

—Yo no. —Bill levantó la mano izquierda, haciendo ver que tenía entre sus manos una bolsa pequeña con gomitas que estaba dispuesto a compartir. Tom asintió y se enderezó otro poco—. Está bien —aceptó—, pero… pero puedes comerte solo las azules.

—Sabes que no me gustan —dijo Bill con un puchero.

—¿Trato o no?, que mira que estoy que me caigo del sueño y…

—Ya, ya, Tomi cruel. Trato hecho.

Bill abrió la envoltura, dejando caer todos los ositos en la colcha. Separaron los que cada uno comería. Tom se negó a caer ante los ojos afligidos de su gemelo.

—Me gustan las uñas moradas —expuso Bill luego de comer su primera gominola. Tom mascó con más vigor, sin soltar sonido alguno—, y no creo que el cabello de Nessa sea feo. Pero ella no me gusta, ya sabes, no me gusta de _gustar_.

—Y eso qué.

Tom se encontraba más despierto que instantes previos.

—Que no tienes por qué sentirte celoso, Tomi. Obvio.

Apenas la palabra celos fue pronunciada, ambos chicos notaron lo que implicaba, y quedaron en silencio, las gomitas olvidadas, y sumergidos en un mutismo cargado que fue Tom el que repentinamente se atrevió a romperlo.

—¿Entonces no te gusta? ¿No tienes ganas de… no sé, besarla?

Bill rió, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con efusividad.

El primer beso de los gemelos había sido con la misma niña y a ninguno de los dos les había gustado. Eso no impidió que después aceptaran besarse con otras chiquillas por los juegos de botella, retos y ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien —dijo Tom con convencimiento. Comió otra gomita.

—¿Bien que no quiera besarla? —Tom asintió—. ¿Bien que tampoco quiera pedirle que sea mi novia?

—Sí —asintió con vehemencia.

—¿Bien y por eso me dejarás comer los ositos que quiera?

—Sí… ¿Eh?, tramposo—se quejó, pero pronto desistió y comieron todas las gomitas entre los dos, sin hacer discriminación por color.

 

A raíz de esa conversación, Tom dejó de ser tan hosco con Vanessa, lo que resultó en incluirla en las prácticas de sus canciones en el garaje o a jugar videojuegos con Andreas.

Y todo hubiera seguido así si no fuese porque un día cualquiera, la chica, justo luego de ayudarle a Bill a ponerse delineador una semana antes de Halloween, le dijo que quería ser su novia.

—Oye, Tomi —murmuró a su hermano con indecisión esa misma noche. Pasaba de medianoche y estaban hablando de la presentación que darían en un café de su ciudad.

—¿Uh? ¿Ya tienes sueño? —Tom giró hacia él. Estaban en la cama, en pijamas. Bill negó—. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Nessa hoy se me declaró.

Vanessa tenía un año más que ellos. Su cabello era rubio y largo en ondas, sus ojos eran grandes, y le gustaba arreglarse, sacando provecho a ser de las primeras en su año en desarrollarse. Era bonita, un “buen partido”. Tom lo sabía, Bill también.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —cuestionó con interés.

—Nada.

—¿Ella sigue sin gustarte? —Era evidente que Tom tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Sí —dijo Bill sin necesidad de reflexionarlo.

—¿No hay nadie que te guste?

Las mejillas de Bill cobraron color, haciéndole desviar la vista. Estaban a oscuras, pero Tom lo notó y frunció el ceño, ya sin alivio por saber que eran nulas las posibilidades de Nessa con su hermano. En un movimiento ligero, se pegó más al otro chico.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros. ¿Quién te gusta?

—Es que… Tomi, no sé.

—¿No sabes o no quieres decírmelo?

—¿Los dos? —preguntó dubitativo.

—¡Bill! —reclamó,  y calló de súbito—. No me digas que es Andreas.

Bill rió ahogadamente. Ante esto, el ceño fruncido de Tom se hizo más profundo. Le pidió a su hermano que dejara de carcajearse, y como las risas no se detuvieron, se puso encima de él, intentando forzarlo de alguna forma.

—Dime.

—No.

—Dime —insistió Tom. Sus alientos se fusionaban, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas.

—No —contestó Bill, aún entre risotadas sofocadas.

El pensamiento de que le pudiera gustar Andreas le causaba gracia, sí, pero más allá de eso le había dado un ataque de pánico que manifestaba en risas bobas.

Y pasó de un instante a otro sin verlo venir: los labios de Tom contra los suyos, cálidos, suaves. Dos pares de ojos se quedaron fijos los uno en los otros, intercambiando una mirada penetrante, una que simbolizaba todas las interrogantes, las inseguridades para las que todavía no había respuestas.

Saliendo de trance, Bill empujó a Tom y corrió a su habitación.

Un parte de él decía que estaba mal.

La otra que lo había esperado desde hacía mucho.

Tom no lo buscó, Bill no regresó. Al día siguiente se rehuyeron mutuamente y el menor de los gemelos le dijo a su amiga que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Todavía no lo sabía, pero su amistad con Vanessa desde ahí se fragmentaría hasta luego volverse un recuerdo difuso.

 

Tom había ido a patinar solo. Otra vez. La noche ya había caído y apenas tuvo oportunidad de lavarse las manos antes de tener que sentarse a comer.

Bill y él tenían trece y unos meses. Se sentía un niño grande, casi un adulto, sin embargo, más que por haber cumplido años, era porque la relación con su gemelo había cambiado. El cambio solo lo percibían ellos y era innegable: el planeta Kaulitz se había dividido en dos y las sonrisas y miradas cómplices era más discretas o inexistentes, y ya no se quedaban hablando hasta altas horas de la noche ni tampoco compartían sus dulces.

El porqué todavía no era claro del todo. Lo que sí era claro era que un episodio del que no habría marcha atrás había dado inicio.


	2. Gomitas, el inicio II (Evolucionar)

Habían conocido a Georg y Gustav después de una presentación en un club pequeño, y los cuatro se habían agrado de inmediato a tal grado que aquella misma tarde Tom y Bill compartieron con ellos su sueño de ser grandes estrellas (porque contando con un bajista y un baterista, su meta a largo plazo estaba un escalón más a su alcance). Mientras los gemelos habían hablado interrumpiéndose cuatro o cinco segundos, Georg se contagió de su emoción y confianza, y Gustav pensó que sería divertido intentarlo.

Había transcurrido casi dos meses de eso.

—Georg, ¡te equivocaste otra vez! —se quejó Bill, dejando de cantar súbitamente. Tom también se detuvo y un instante después, Gustav.

—¡Eso es porque Tom se adelantó! —se defendió Georg.

Tom tuvo que soportar las miradas de los otros tres chicos en simultáneo, y frunció el ceño, cambiando el lugar de apoyo de la correa de su guitarra en su hombro.

—No fue a propósito —expresó sin animosidad, viendo la hora en el reloj de su muñeca—. Igual qué más da, la práctica ha terminado. —Con esto dicho, guardó su preciada guitarra recién adquirida en su estuche e ignoró con maestría la mirada penetradora de Bill.

Gustav se levantó de su asiento, baquetas todavía en mano, y estiró las piernas. Georg depositó su bajo en uno de los muebles.

—Qué es lo que te tiene así de distraído, eh, dime —dijo Bill pisándole los talones a su gemelo que se dirigía a la salida. La arruga en su entrecejo era profunda y Tom nuevamente evitó verle a los ojos—. ¡Dime! —exigió saber alzando su tono unos decibeles.

El recinto que utilizaban como estudio había sido conseguido por Gordon y se encontraba a diez minutos de su casa, por lo que era costumbre hacer el trayecto a pie. Estaban en épocas de nieve, la Navidad muy cerca, sin embargo, a Bill en su rabieta y curiosidad de saber qué tenía a Tom equivocándose cada dos por tres, no le interesó solo tener una camiseta delgada para protegerse de la helada.

—No tiene que ver contigo —fue lo único que declaró Tom en medio del persistente interrogatorio.

Hacían eso porque querían alcanzar algo, un objetivo en común. Claro que tenía que ver con Bill, y por mucho. Pero sus quejas, reclamos y griterío a lo largo del camino no lograron más que sus amígdalas se le inflamaran y que acopiara tanta frustración que azotó la puerta de su habitación apenas llegaron a su hogar. Simone suspiró, más o menos acostumbrada a los arrebatos adolescentes, y siguió preparando la cena.

—¿Ha venido desde el estudio sin abrigarse? —le preguntó a Tom cuando lo vio sacarse sus guantes y golpearse las mejillas para calentarlas. No cuestionaría el motivo de la ira de su hijo menor, la experiencia le había enseñado que no conseguiría nada—. ¿Con este frío?

—Umh, sí.

No fue obligatorio que Simone le pidiera a Tom que le llevara un té caliente a Bill y se fijara si estaba bien.

Era verdad que la relación que compartían los gemelos Kaulitz era ni una sombra vaga de lo que solía ser, pero de algún modo seguían siendo Tom y Bill, Bill y Tom, incluso cuando estaban atrincherados en una guerra imaginaria y temporal que luchaban a capa y espada.

Taza con líquido hirviendo en mano, Tom le instó a Bill que abriera.

—¿Me dirás? —escuchó una vocecita a través de la madera.

—Vamos, déjame entrar.

—Vete a la mierda.

Tom se fue a la mierda, sí, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de que se quedara clavado a la entrada al dormitorio de Bill y no se rindiera hasta que su hermano al fin accedió a beberse el té caliente de naranja hasta la última gota. Todo porque era un buen chico… también porque se sentía algo culpable. _Algo_. Culpable por sentir cosas que no debía y dejar que eso le afectase.

Bill se tomó el té y se dejó arropar, pero no agradeció las atenciones ni correspondió el buen trato.

Tom no expresó nada, ni en palabras ni con miradas. Solo con gestos.

 

Fueron tres los días que Bill soportó desconocer la existencia de Tom.

En la noche del tercero, al Tom regresar a su habitación recién bañado, encontró algo en el medio de su cama.

Dos ositos de goma. Uno verde y otro amarillo. Era un mensaje y podía leerlo claramente: Bill lo extrañaba, así le decía un _quiero estar_ bien _contigo, Tomi._ Significaban un _te quiero, soy un imbécil (y tú también lo eres, tampoco te creas)_ formulado en código. Se cambió con rapidez y agarró las dos gominolas para cruzar el pasadizo en dirección al cuarto de Bill. Una vez ahí probó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

¿Desde cuándo Bill echaba el seguro?

No podía tener ninguna certeza. Eran tres los días que Bill había estado encaprichado en hacerle la ley del hielo, pero eran meses los transcurridos desde que se había escabullido con la intención de hacerle una visita a deshoras a su gemelo.

—¿Bill? —murmuró tocando suavemente con los nudillos.

Se escuchó un sonido difícil de identificar y luego silencio. Volvió a insistir un par de ocasiones más con el mismo cuidado para no llamar la atención de su madre o Gordon.

Cuando Bill abrió tenía una expresión nerviosa y bajo la luz de la lámpara sus mejillas se veían encendidas.

—¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Por qué tardaste en abrirme?

Antes de obtener una respuesta y sin que Bill pudiera impedirlo, se deslizó dentro de la alcoba ajena.

—No puedes entrar sin…

—Sí puedo. —La botella de loción encima del velador fue todo el indicativo que requirió para saber por qué Bill estaba como estaba, y Tom deseó no haber sido insistente—. Te interrumpí —dijo neutro, girando sobre su eje y alejando la vista de la loción. No se sentía en posición de burlarse.

—Sí —murmuró Bill, su talante luciendo descompuesto por la vergüenza. Dio pasos tentativos hacia su cama, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a esta. La incomodidad era demasiado grande—. ¿A qué has venido?

Tom fue hacia él y le apretó la mano derecha. Bill intentó retirarla con rapidez; no le dejó hacerlo.

—No importa.

—¡Tomi!

Le decía así después de mucho y el mayor de los Kaulitz se guardó una sonrisa, cerrando sus dedos en torno a los de Bill. _No importaba._ Realmente no.

A pesar de que las gomitas estaban en su bolsillo esperando a ser sacadas y compartidas, Tom las dejó ahí. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y bajó la vista un segundo antes de volverla a incrustar en Bill, quien asintió a la pregunta no dicha. El momento era _tan_ extraño y más después de haber estado días sin ni siquiera hablarse.

—¿Acabaste? —Los ojos de Bill se abrieron como platos y Tom se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, sonriendo de lado—. Oh, vamos, no puedes avergonzarte. Yo también tengo uno de esos —dijo señalando hacia abajo— y sé cómo funciona.

—Es algo personal.

—Soy tu hermano —contradijo.

—Sigue siendo personal —dijo Bill testarudo, retirando su mano.

—Cómo te gusta complicarte —expresó Tom, rodando los ojos—. ¿Terminaste o no? Yo sé que quieres decírmelo —fastidió en tono cantarín.

Bill tenía arrugado el entrecejo, desconcertado por el colosal cambio entre el Tom de horas antes, ese que no le hacía mucho caso (como si en oportunidades no fue más que una figurilla de cerámica más en la decoración), y este que se atrevía a jugar con un tema tan íntimo.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió. Tom le estaba dando a entender que en esa ocasión no podría ganarle en ser obstinado—. No lo hice. Viniste, y estaba a punto, y… y nada. No me corrí. ¿Feliz?

—Sé que tú no lo estás. En tu caso tampoco lo estaría —dijo Tom, ya no en broma, ya no fastidiando, aunque sí sonreía.

Bill exhaló. —Qué más da.

—Te he traído las gomitas —anunció Tom de pronto, sacándoselas del bolsillo de su pantalón de dormir.

—¿Viniste a devolvérmelas? —cuestionó Bill con decepción, la cual se disipó al ver la negativa—. ¿Entonces?

—A compartirlas porque apuesto lo que quieras a que estas son tus últimas.

—Falso —sonrió Bill—, también me quedan las azules, pero darte esas hubiera sido… —Sin explicación era obvio a qué iba: más que una tentativa de hacer las paces, Tom hubiera visto las gomitas azules como una búsqueda flagrante de enfrentamiento—. Sé que puedo comportarme como un idiota, es solo que…

—Lo sé, Bill, lo sé —cortó Tom—. Yo también.

Si en vez de trece tuviesen once o tal vez si fuese unos meses antes, se hubieran dado un abrazo, sin embargo, eso no pasó. Tom arrastró los pies hacia la salida del dormitorio, pero cambió de parecer con rapidez y regresó, sentándose en la cama con desfachatez. Bill imitó sus movimientos.

En acuerdo tácito convinieron no comer las gomitas sino hasta el día siguiente, porque era un hecho que la tregua continuaría. Los osos fueron depositados en el velador, uno al lado del otro, enderezados y con sus semblantes no tan definidos enfrentándolos.

—Deberían tener la cara mejor hecha, y ya sabes, no ser tan deformes —comentó Tom en burla.

—Sí —dijo Bill estrujándose las manos—. Oye, Tomi, no es que te esté botando pero…

—¿Dormimos juntos?

No lo hacían desde hacía tanto que Bill ni se acordaba, y quiso decir que sí y acomodarse, probablemente hablar de tonterías hasta entrada la madrugada. No lo hizo.

—Tomi, necesito… ya sabes —reveló bajito. La situación era embarazosa y sentía que las orejas y la cara le ardían—. ¿Te alcanzo en tu cuarto dentro de unos minutos o me esperas mientras voy al baño?

—No.

—¿No?

—No —ratificó Tom. Se tendió en el colchón, mirando el techo—. ¿Recuerdas cómo era antes? Conversábamos de todo. Me contaste de la primera vez que despertaste con la ropa interior mojada como si hubieras hecho algo, y qué sentiste cuando la estúpida de Riza se sobó contra ti, o…

—No quiero hablar de eso, Tomi.

Bill no podía impedir memorar las sensaciones, los sueños húmedos, y eso adicionado a su estado excitable se hacía evidente en su entrepierna. Quiso cubrirse disimuladamente, pero era demasiado tarde. Tom, apoyado en sus codos e indescifrable, ya lo había visto.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí —susurró Tom—. Si quieres… Si tanto te urge.

La réplica de Bill murió en su garganta al entender lo que su hermano insinuaba y al ver en sus ojos su mirada confortante, de cariño, curiosidad. Todo en una. Todo a la vez. No _pudo_ espantarse y darle cabida a contemplar lo erróneo de la situación.

—No quiero que veas —dijo Bill, finalmente. Había aceptado, únicamente ponía su condición. Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo y la boca se le había secado.

—Pero yo sí quiero ver.

—Eso o…

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Luz apagada?

—¿Tú no quieres, ya sabes, hacerlo conmigo? —Tom liberó una carcajada corta y gangosa—. ¡Tomi! Me refiero a que también…

—Podría. Pásame la loción.

La luz de la lámpara desapareció y la oscuridad invadió el lugar.

Bill sentía que su corazón bombeaba sangre a sus mejillas y a su erección a un ritmo que lo podría matar. Sin saber cuándo, las caricias dieron inicio, y su ansiedad se disparó por el sonido seco al principio, luego ¿viscoso?, no sabía, que le llegaba de Tom. Tom a su costado, Tom tocándose y haciendo un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, ruiditos que le sabían a música y le encauzaron acelerado y seguro hacia el clímax. Vergonzosamente rápido. No se tocaron, ni un centímetro de su piel se rozó, pero Bill sentía como si Tom hubiera estado tan próximo que era sofocante.

Tom no pensaba ni sentía tan distinto. Su remordimiento se disparó hacia la estratósfera. No había necesitado ver para imaginarse a Bill con los ojos apretados, sus labios entreabiertos, su mano moviéndose con prisas…

—Somos tan raros —susurró Bill con la respiración todavía agitada.

—Lo sorprendente es que no lo hayamos hecho antes —refutó Tom. Culpa o no (deseo tan enraizado que parecía irreal), lo que había dicho era innegable.

Bill le dio la razón y sacó de uno de los cajones inferiores pañitos húmedos, pasándole unos cuantos a Tom para que se aseara.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Tom bostezando—. ¿No quieres limpiarme tú?

—Quizá para la próxima —contestó Bill bromeando y tanteando el terreno a la vez. Al no recibir una contestación, confirmó lo que quería y contento, una vez que botó lo que había usado para borrar todo rastro en el cesto de basura, se comió el osito e hizo que Tom se comiera el otro.

En su candor consideraba que las gominolas ya habían cumplido su deber y no tendría que volver a compartirlas en busca de paz.

 

No fue así.

No porque en los días siguientes sucedió que hilo tras hilo una madeja de malos entendidos fue enredándose, que si el estribillo de _Nichts wird besser_ debe de ser cambiado, que si no, que si esta es mi banda, que es nuestra… Que quiero seguir, que ya no puede volver a suceder.

—¿Por qué no, Tom? —dijo Bill cruzando los brazos—. Tú fuiste el que quiso.

Tom exhaló profundo. Su hermano le reclamaba no volver a… masturbarse juntos. Había pasado una semana desde eso, y con todas las trasnochadas que había seguido, concluyó que debía ser algo de una sola vez.

Por miedo.

—Es que es raro, bien lo dijiste —pretendió razonar. Sabía que era inútil, pero no perdía nada.

Era de madrugada. Bill le había buscado. “Tomi, podemos… ya sabes”. _Ya sabes_. Tom sabía y quería, y no solo quería cada uno en su zona y sin tocarse sino traspasarla y violar los límites impuestos.

El menor terminó retornando a su cuarto sin haber obtenido que había ido a buscar, algo que no sabía por qué anhelaba tanto.

 

Fue dos días antes de Navidad cuando la mecha se encendió.

Bill estaba irritado, y seguramente ninguno de los dos sabía ya el motivo. Por su parte, Tom lo ignoraba, lo cual lo fastidiaba más.

Aquel era el día de aniversario de Simone y Gordon, así que mientras su mamá y su padrastro estaban cenando en un lugar lujoso, ellos se encontraban confinados a no moverse de casa.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor habla con Scotty, que entre animales seguramente se entienden mejor! —gritó Bill como último recurso, más que histérico y a un gramo de hastío de arrancarse los cabellos por la actitud de su hermano, quien no le daba la pelea que él buscaba.

Tom se quedó parpadeando, a mitad de camino hacia las escaleras, procesando el insulto. Bill se quedó estático, evidentemente esperando su respuesta, la cual no tardó en manifestarse: risotadas. Altas y retumbantes.

Bill se sintió ofendido por las carcajadas y se fue encima de Tom con un derechazo preparado.

En medio de golpes lanzados con contención y en partes blandas, labios rotos, cejas partidas y sangre ocurrió su primer beso. Quién dio el primer lametón hambriento y quién mordió, no lo sabían; lo que tampoco podían saber era que lograr un balance entre ser hermanos y “algo más” sería difícil, incluso si en algún nivel subconsciente siempre habían sabido a lo que querían llegar. La dificultad radicaba en saber cómo lidiar con ellos mismos, su entorno, sus sentimientos.

Radicaba en aceptarlo y seguir adelante a pesar de eso.

Para su suerte, sus dulces preferidos ayudarían a su manera.


	3. Gomitas, el inicio III (Día y noche)

Aquella misma noche de su primer beso dio inicio la dualidad. El a veces detestarse con cada fibra, dirigirse miradas afiladas y hacerse pequeñas maldades y acusaciones; eso durante los días. En las noches la historia que se contaba era distinta.

Después de haberse ido a los golpes, haber saboreado en la boca del otro la sangre y algo a lo que todavía no querían ponerle nombre, siguieron besándose hasta que el sonido de llantas contra pavimento anunció que su madre y Gordon habían retornado de su cena. Se separaron con brusquedad y cada uno buscó refugio en su habitación con celeridad, sabiendo que el desastre ocasionado en la sala les esperaría intacto junto a la reprenda de Simone, de la cual no quedarían impunes empezando porque sus rostros evidenciaban hasta qué punto habían llevado su pelea.

Tom fue el que cruzó el corredor con el corazón en la boca cuando todo ruido cesó.  
Bill fue el que lo recibió con la misma ansiedad.

Y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, no porque no hicieran falta sino porque no sabían qué decirse.

Lo que sucedió tras puertas cerradas, la desesperación mutua por hacerse sentir por encima de la ropa y los besos quizá demasiado frenéticos, no impidió que al día siguiente la actitud hosca que parecía regla entre ellos siguiera de reina y señora.

Todo producto de la confusión.

¿Qué pasaba? Bill no lo sabía con certeza y a Tom no le importaba, consumido por un lado por la culpa de saberse deseándolo por más tiempo del que admitiría, y por el otro, la incertidumbre de en qué podría desbocar.

Bill fue el que tuvo las agallas suficientes la siguiente oportunidad, una semana después de su primer beso. Nuevamente no cruzaron palabras, solo necesidad de contacto y de descubrimiento. De ahí en adelante, fue irrefutable que sus visitas nocturnas continuarían sin trascender qué tan bien o qué tan mal estuviera su relación de hermanos, si hubieran peleado o dicho cosas tan hirientes tal como _desearía no haber compartido el útero contigo_.

 

Tom sentía como si su entrada de aire se hubiera reducido al mínimo, su respiración tornándose lenta, pesada, y su ritmo cardíaco tan acelerado que no escuchaba más que el ruido de sus propios jadeos apaciguados. Esa era la segunda vez que Bill probaba a hacer algo nuevo, pero esta, a diferencia de la anterior que había terminado en desastre, le hacía sentir que pisaba nubes, nubes vaporosas y llenas de placer que dejaban la vaga sensación de que si en ese preciso momento el mundo llegaba a su fin, moriría feliz.

De pronto, cuando llegaba a lo más álgido del momento, a dos succiones de alcanzar el clímax, Bill se detuvo.

—No quiero que lo hagas en mi boca —declaró a forma de explicación. Sus labios, sus ojos brillaban de manera fulgurante. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de granate.

—He estado haciéndolo en tu boca todo este rato —objetó Tom roncamente, levantando las caderas y haciendo que su erección húmeda rozara la barbilla de Bill.

—Que no —insistió—. ¿Con mi mano?

Tom iba a protestar, pero no pudo ni quiso ya en cuanto un agarre firme y cálido lo envolvió y con la habilidad desarrollada por la repetición, no lo dejó en paz hasta que el orgasmo lo golpeó con vigor haciéndole correrse en un gruñido bajo y gutural.

Reducido a sentirse como una masa sin voluntad, vio a Bill empezar a vestirse.

—Oye —balbuceó enderezando la cabeza.

—No me hables —increpó Bill, subiéndose los pantalones de pijama—. Todavía estoy molesto contigo porque echaste tinte verde en mi champú —dijo señalándose el cabello.

La risa burlona que usualmente surgía cada vez que veía los mechones verdes en el pelo de su hermano no apareció. En vez de eso, las cejas de Tom se fruncieron.

—¡Eso lo hice porque perdiste dos de mis gorras favoritas! —pronunció alto.

—Sshhh —le silenció Bill poniéndose en pie—. No seas imbécil, es de madrugada y papá está durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

Tom resopló indignado y se limpió descuidadamente con las sábanas antes de buscar su ropa interior y pijamas. Después de apagar la luz del baño y regresar al cuarto, Bill no se dignó a dirigirle ni una mirada, echándose de costado enfrentando la pared y cubriéndose hasta las orejas con las mantas.

—No puedes comportarte así después de…

—No-me-ha-bles —dijo Bill silabeando.

De nuevo, Tom bufó, le dio un par de puñetazos a su almohada para volverla mullida y desfogar algo de su rabia, y se acomodó. Debido a sus recientes actividades a ninguno le costó quedarse dormido.

Había pasado dos meses y semanas desde su primer beso. Eran mediados de marzo y estaban teniendo un fin de semana largo gracias a que algún graciosillo de su escuela había decidido inundar los pasadizos.

Cuando Jorg, sin aviso, se presentó en su casa ofreciéndoles emprender un viaje corto ni Tom ni Bill habían querido ir. Era de conocimiento común que el trato de los gemelos con su padre se había ido deteriorando considerablemente desde que era unos niños, y repararla tomaría más dedicación de la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a invertir. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Simone intervino a favor de Jorg, prometiéndoles no entrometerse con las prácticas de Devilish.

El viaje se reanudó a las diez de la mañana.

—Revisaré las llantas y el aceite —anunció Jorg unas horas después de haber partido, deteniendo el auto en una gasolinera—. ¿Por qué no aprovechan para ir a comprarse algo? Aún queda un buen trecho de camino —dijo dándoles unos cuantos billetes a cada uno.

En la tienda, Tom y Bill se fueron cada uno por su lado, pero coincidieron en el estante de los dulces. Solo quedaban dos bolsas de gomitas de osos y Bill las tenía en sus manos junto a Skittles y una barra de caramelo duro.

—Tomi idiota —dijo canturreando en cuanto su hermano descubrió lo que él ya sabía.

—¿Ahora sí me hablas? —preguntó Tom. En el automóvil lo único que había sonado a parte de las preguntas espaciadas de Jorg sobre cómo les iba en el colegio, había sido un CD de punk rock de los ochentas—. ¿Uh, Bill? —insistió arisco, alargando una mano para intentar arrebatarle la bolsa de gomitas.

Bill lo evadió con relativa facilidad, moviéndose hacia la caja registradora. Tom le siguió.

—Puedo usar mi boca cuando quiera —comentó Bill con soltura, entregando a la chica pecosa detrás del mostrador sus golosinas y una lata de Coca cola.

Tom tragó en seco, notando oleadas de excitación.

—¿Has considerado que yo también puedo? —contraatacó débilmente, sintiéndose mejor cuando la mano que su gemelo tenía tendida con los billetes para pagar, se tensó. Este era un juego de dos, después de todo—. Porque se sintió bien, muy bien, y tal vez…

La cajera tosió y ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

  
Con el pasar de los meses, el círculo vicioso en el que estaban sumergidos se enraizó con un vaivén de trato rudo, cortos momentos de tregua en los que eran ellos en contra del mundo y lo que pasaba cuando se encontraban a solas. Era entretenido, sobrecogedor, era una adicción a compartir sudor, caricias, besos desde los suaves y delicados hasta los violentos. Era experimentar. Era tener trece años.

  
Faltaban unas semanas para que el año escolar acabase y ellos estaban contando los días. En una de sus presentaciones de fines de semana en un café cualquiera, un hombre en sus treinta se había presentado como David Jost y se ofreció a ser su productor, estableciendo que quería trabajar con ellos porque veía el talento y las ganas de triunfar. Pero primero era lo primero, tenían que grabar un álbum para presentar a las disqueras con miras a que les ofrecieran un contrato, por lo cual ese verano lo pasarían en un estudio en Hamburgo.

Con su ausencia inminente durante los meses de julio y agosto, los gemelos procuraban pasar sus ratos libres con su mejor amigo Andreas, como ese domingo en la piscina local.

—Solo quiero que cuando sean famosos se acuerden de mí —dijo Andreas en broma, siguiendo con los ojos a una adolescente con curvas marcadas que pasaba delante de ellos.

Bill siguió su mirada y sonrió, dispuesto a mofarse resaltando lo obvio: Andi únicamente conseguiría algo con ella en sus sueños húmedos. Pero toda burla se evaporó al notar que Tom también se comía con la vista a la misma chica. Sintió lo de siempre en esas situaciones, como si le dieran un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago, y gruñó.

—Por qué el escándalo —murmuró con apatía, viéndose las uñas nacaradas en azul oscuro—, ni que estuviera tan buena.

—Cómo que no —contradijo Andreas, despertando del encanto de los pechos pronunciados de la muchacha rubia en su bikini anaranjado—. Iris es la más linda de la escuela, eh, ¿verdad? —buscó apoyo en Tom, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—Sí —dijo el mayor de los gemelos con vaguedad—. Ya regreso, he olvidado algo —anunció levantándose con prisas.

Andreas se extrañó de ese comportamiento y lo hizo todavía más cuando Bill también se levantó y dijo que iba al baño, pero se limitó a bostezar y disfrutar del sol en su piel. ‘Si quieres ser amigo incondicional de los Kaulitz no tienes que cuestionar sus peculiaridades’, esa había sido la primera lección aprendida en sus años de amistad.

No había mucha gente que sortear, así que a Bill no le tomó mucho llegar a los vestidores. La visión que le recibió no le gustó.

—¿Te excitaste viendo a esa zorra? —preguntó incrédulo. Tom estaba en medio del lugar con el rostro acalorado y una toalla encima de la ropa de baño, cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Lucía como hubiera sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se quejó, y aspiró aire hondamente—. ¿A ti no te causa nada? —Bill meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Nada de nada?

El chico frunció el ceño, recordando la figura de suaves formas redondas.

—Está bien, está bien, tienes razón —admitió Bill a pesar de sí mismo, no vocalizando que si le daban a escoger entre curvas, pechos grandes y tubería interior a tetillas diminutas y rosáceas, trasero casi plano y un pene, se iría por lo segundo en medio pestañeo. Y eso.

—¿Ves? —dijo Tom y se removió en su sitio, incómodo—. ¿Viniste a buscarme?

Ese era uno de los días buenos. No habían discutido desde hacía cuarenta y ocho horas, y sus cosas no habían sufrido daño alguno en prácticamente una semana. Estaban en una de esas treguas virtuales.

—No —respondió Bill de inmediato.

—¿No?

—No —repitió, aproximándose y abriendo el seguro de su casillero—. Vine por dulces. —Dicho eso, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans una bolsa a la mitad de gominolas.

—¿Justo ahora tenías que venir por las gomas?

—Sí, quería compartirlas contigo.

La fisonomía de Tom delataba que no se tragaba su cuento, pero quedó callado. Solamente se aventuró a volver a preguntar el porqué de la mentira cuando Bill le empujó, sin darle mucha opción a negarse, hacia una de las duchas privadas. La puerta fue cerrada y unas manos se colaron para tocarle donde más le urgía.

Tom no obtuvo respuesta, no hasta que llegó al orgasmo y con los párpados caídos e inhalando y exhalando con languidez, sintió algo contra sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Eh? —musitó.

Bill empujó más sus dedos y Tom lo dejó. Su lengua entró en contacto con la textura de la gomita pero eso no era todo, el sabor era particular. Sus neuronas hicieron clic y miró a su hermano sin poder creérselo.

—Eres tan raro —se las arregló para decir luego de pasar la gominola sin darle ningún mordisco—. Raro y pervertido.

—Yo no soy el que se está comiendo ositos cubiertos en su semen.

—No, eres el que se está comiendo ositos cubiertos en semen ajeno.

Sin vergüenza, Bill asintió sonriendo y lamió una gomita luego de pasarla por el vientre de Tom, quien sintió que el estómago se le hacía nudos. En el buen y en el mal sentido. La tal Iris y sus atributos lejos, muy lejos de su mente.

—No me gusta que me mientas en tonterías —expresó Tom. Estaban de vuelta a donde se encontraba Andreas. Vio de soslayo a su gemelo encogerse de hombros.

—Y a mí no me gusta que te fijes en putas —musitó Bill lo suficientemente alto y Tom se quedó callado.

Así era Bill. Así lo quería. Así era el centro de su mundo, celoso, haciendo rarezas y sin mucha moralidad que digamos.

Pero a veces era demasiado. “ _Demasiado_ Bill”, se burló de sí mismo. ¿Eso puede ser posible?

 

Lo era.

Lo fue cuando en un arranque de ira, Bill hizo lo que peor que podría habérsele ocurrido: agarrar unas tijeras y cortar las cuerdas de la guitarra de su hermano. La riña que siguió fue una de las épicas, esa que involucró una sartén y dejaría cicatrices para ser recordarla. Simone montó tanto en rabia, en el fondo desconsolada de lo mal que podían llevarse sus hijos, que a Tom y a Bill les costó disuadirla de su amenaza de cancelar su viaje a Hamburgo programado para el día siguiente.

De regreso a su dormitorio, Tom vio una vez más su acústica toda dañada y una piedra tamaño monumental se le quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Era que tenía que gastar una parte de sus ahorros para comprar nuevas cuerdas, pero primordialmente, era que para él Bill había traspasado una línea imaginaria.

—Lo siento, Tomi, no lo pensé muy bien.

Era medianoche. Tom estaba en sus bóxers y sus brazos tenían arañazos, eso sin contar las heridas en su rostro. Bill lucía solo un poco mejor. La piedra en su garganta seguía latente, sin embargo, cuando escuchó el toque sutil en su puerta, la había abierto y dejado pasar a su gemelo.

—Tomi, discúlpame —insistió Bill ante la falta de contestación.

—Está bien —accedió con suavidad.

—¿Realmente? —La guitarra estaba encima de su estuche en una esquina del cuarto, tan inservible como horas antes. Tom asintió sin energía—. No te creo.

El mayor liberó una risotada seca.

—Sé que lo lamentas —dijo con la misma voz baja. Era lo cierto. Bill había respondido la disputa verbal y físicamente no por no sentir culpa, sino porque si dejaba de hacerlo iba a terminar mal, los golpes e insultos imparables en su dirección—. No lo vuelvas a hacer, no a mis guitarras.

—No a tus guitarras —repitió el otro como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Quedaron unos cuantos minutos en total mutismo, la lámpara en el velador en su más baja intensidad, hasta que Bill gateó hacia Tom y le lamió las heridas causadas por sus uñas.

—Hoy no —dijo Tom sin apartarse.

Bill no desistió, pasando su lengua de los rasguños hacia el cuello de su gemelo, siguiendo el pulso.

—¿Hoy no? —susurró contra la yugular. Había deslizado su mano hacia el sur y su palma estaba aplastada contra la dureza confinada en los bóxers—. Podría jurar que cada vez te haces menos entretenido, Tom.

Ante esto, el mencionado marcó su distancia, yendo al otro lado de la cama.

—No quiero, es simple —insistió. Que su erección le desmintiera no parecía ser transcendente—. No es tan difícil de comprender.

En realidad, sí lo era.

Al menos para Bill, en cuya cabeza no cabía el negarse a rozarse, besarse… Todos esos meses, sin importar qué tan irritados estuviesen durante el transcurso del día, en las noches o cuando la ocasión ideal se presentara, no había fuerza humana que impidiera que sacaran provecho de la oportunidad.

Si era un día en el que particularmente despreciaban la presencia del otro, se restringían a no hablarse, a expresarse mediante actos y nada más.

—Pero…

—No.

Esa noche otra cadena más fue halada, y Bill tendría que recurrir a todo su ingenio para que volvieran a la normalidad, a _su_ normalidad.


	4. Gomitas, el inicio IV (Caída libre)

Tom no estaba molesto, Bill lo aceptó a regañadientes, porque saber que se encontraba enfadado con él era estar en una zona conocida. Conocida, y por lo tanto solucionable.

El verano estaba por acabar. Al primer álbum de Devilish solo le faltaban algunos ajustes y habían grabado un programa sobre ellos. David y Pat, que también se había vuelto el productor de la banda, siempre les recalcaban que todavía faltaba recorrer un largo camino, pero las esperanzas de los cuatro estaban altas perdidas en el cielo.

La convivencia con gente a la que no estaban acostumbrados no había sido cosa fácil, aunque la presión y el amontonamiento habían sido positivos. Los gemelos habían disminuido considerablemente las peleas que tanto Georg como Gustav estaban habituados a presenciar.

Los fines de semana habían estado destinados a visitar a sus familias y eran los únicos días en los que Bill y Tom podían tener tiempo a solas.

Ese cambio en sus rutinas había sido difícil de asumir e inevitable, y Bill lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía era qué se le había metido en su hermano, por qué no podía ser como antes. No era que extrañase las discusiones sino que añoraba la complicidad luego de la tormenta.

Añoraba que su hermano no tuviera nunca dudas para _elegirlo_ por encima de todo.

 

A Tom le agradaban las niñas.

Olían bien, les gustaba arreglarse, y notaba curioso cómo algunas se esforzaban por atraer su mirada. Pero no fue hasta después del incidente con Bill y su guitarra, que en verdad comenzó a fijarse en ellas y descubrió que, aparte de entretenido, muchas veces servían de manera decente para bloquear pensamientos y sentimientos que no quería afrontar.

Como ahora que se hallaba besando a una chica contra un árbol en la parte más profunda de un parque.

—Me gusta tu piercing —susurró ella jalando con suavidad el pequeño aro con sus dientes.

Bill se había querido hacer perforaciones desde que había conocido a un amigo músico de Gordon que tenía cuatro piercings distribuidos en su rostro. Su madre no había estado particularmente emocionada de darle el permiso a su hijo de trece años y medio, pero acabó cediendo.

En el sitio de tatuajes y piercings Bill había dicho que sería genial si Tom también se hacía uno. Con su miedo a las agujas no lo había considerado, sin embargo, todavía no perfeccionaba bien el arte de negarse a su hermano.

De nuevo tenía atravesado en su cabeza a quien menos quería que estuviera ahí…

Tom se separó de la chica.

—Tengo que irme.

Durante la cena, evitó cruzar mirada con Bill, y cuando este le buscó entrada la noche, dijo que no tenía ánimos.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de eso —se ofreció el menor, pasando la lengua por sus labios.

Sin esperar respuesta, usó su fuerza para que Tom se inclinara y fue por su boca. Como no fue rechazado, alentado resbaló sus manos con facilidad debajo de la camiseta tamaño XXL. Su cuerpo estaba alineado de tal manera que cuando su hermano empujó hacia arriba sus entrepiernas colisionaron.

Bill sentía la fragancia dulzona de la chica con la que Tom había estado, pero no se estaba en sus planes dejar que aquello le arruinara el humor. Siguió firme con su propósito hasta que con los ojos entreabiertos entre la fricción y el fantasma de los dedos fríos de Tom en su espalda, vio algo que le sentó como una patada en la espinilla.

Un chupetón. Era pequeñito y sin mucho color, sin embargo, a él le parecía gigantesco y de un granate intenso.

—Umh…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes… tienes una marca en tu cuello —elaboró Bill. No cambió de posición, pero quedó inmóvil.

—Mierda —rumió Tom y un “lo siento” se le quedó en la punta de su lengua—. No podemos seguir así —añadió haciendo con gentileza que Bill quedara echado a su lado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mitad hosco, mitad temeroso.

Que Tom le pusiera fin a lo que tenían a nivel físico lo destrozaría, y no solo por la falta que le haría tener alguien dispuesto a satisfacerlo y a quien satisfacer. Presentía que su relación de hermanos podría estropearse irreversiblemente.

—Bill…

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió. Su mirada era severa, sus ojos estaban acuosos. Tom tragó duro.

—No siempre podemos hacer… _esto_. —Bill lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, y no porque no quisiera—. Hay veces en las que estamos demasiado peleados o… hemos estado con una chica… o no sé, Bill, las posibilidades son infinitas. No te digo que paremos.

Ante esas palabas, el menor de los gemelos sintió un poco de alivio, pero Tom se encargó de evaporar el sentimiento con rapidez.

—¿Entonces qué dices?

—Tenemos que hablarlo antes de… bueno, _buscarnos_.

No era forzoso vocalizar lo obvio: hablar era fácil cuando todo fluía sin complicaciones, lo delicado era el resto. El resto que involucraba el estar enojados y a un gramo de voluntad de irse a los puños. Desde el principio habían ido por el camino más cómodo, sin intercambiar palabras que los enredarían a punto de no retorno.

—Tomi —musitó pasados unos minutos—, ¿podemos seguir?

—¿No te importa el…? Ya sabes —dijo Tom señalando su cuello.

Bill no negó ni afirmó, prometiéndose a sí mismo pensar en algo.

En ese instante únicamente quería concentrarse en Tom. Tom y sus rastas y sus besos y la forma en la que podía hacerle sentir con sus manos y su lengua.

 

La idea se le vino a la mente dos noches después, viendo a Andreas y a su hermano jugar videojuegos. Él estaba dividido entre ver el aburrido juego de carreras que Tom perdía tres a cuatro, y alinear sus gominolas en la mesita de café, separando los ositos azules en una pila discriminada e intercalando los verdes, amarillos y anaranjados.

—No puedo creer que les guste tanto esas cosas deformes —comentó Andreas en una pausa. Tom había ido a la cocina.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Bill a la defensiva—. Yo no digo nada de que te guste el whisky.

—Tu comparación es tan estúpida —contestó el chico rubio, riéndose. Cuando se le pasó la gracia, recibió un golpe en las manos al intenta obtener una gominola verde—. No seas ridículo.

—Eres un estúpido —rezongó Bill con un puchero.

—Para mí que le das otro uso a las gomitas y por eso les tienes tanta manía —fastidió Andreas, aceptando dos de los ositos azules que Bill le dio y masticándolos.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Tom reingresando a la sala con dos Coca colas. Notó la mirada rara de su gemelo y la sonrisa de Andreas, quien se encogió de hombros. Decidió que seguro era una tontería—. ¿Preparado, Andi? Ahora sí te pateo el trasero.

—Mucha boca, pocas acciones, Kaulitz —replicó el mencionado, volviendo a tomar el control en sus manos.

Bill le dio un sorbo distraído a su gaseosa, dedicándose a ignorar los insultos de su hermano que perdió por segunda vez consecutiva. Contempló sus ositos organizados hasta que sonrió, ávido de comunicarle a Tom lo que se le había ocurrido.

Andreas se marchó pasadas las once y eso solo porque su mamá pasó a recogerlo.

—Tomi.

Tom bostezó sin dejar de subir las gradas.

—Hoy no.

—No es eso. — _Sí_ era _eso,_ pero Bill había aprendido rápido a lidiar con la sensación de rechazo y desilusión—. Quiero hablar contigo.

En su habitación y una vez comprobado que su mamá y Gordon dormían, Tom se sentó en su cama exhortándole con la mirada a que hablara.

—Osos de goma —empezó Bill. Ya no le tenía tanta fe a su ingenio como horas antes, sin embargo, no estaría tranquilo hasta decirla—. Tienen varios colores y podemos usarlos. Podrían reemplazar el tener que hablarnos.

—No te sigo —expresó Tom, enarcando una ceja.

—No es complicado. —Bill no se desanimaba y sacó de su bolsillo un paquete abierto de gomitas, vaciándolo en la cama. Agarró entre sus dedos uno rojo—. Este podría ser el de no querer nada, ¿uh?

—¿El rojo de la discordia? Qué original. —Tom todavía no sabía qué tan en serio iba su hermano.

—No molestes —contraatacó Bill sin agresividad, cruzando las piernas en el colchón. Dejando el osito rojo de lado, tomó uno anaranjado—. Que este sea el peor, el incuestionable.

—¿Necesitamos de dos?

—Sí, uno que signifique que puedes volver a intentarlo y el otro que el desagrado es tan grande que lo dejes ir hasta nuevo aviso. Son distintos, ¿ves?… Distintos y aplicables. ¿Qué dices?

Todo el concepto a Tom le daba la impresión de llegar a un nivel más allá de bobo, pero viendo lo convencido que estaba Bill de su idea, no tuvo corazón de verbalizar lo que opinaba. Así que se limitó a acceder a usar el sistema.

—Está bien, aunque deberían ser tres —dijo eligiendo al azar un osito amarillo entre las gominolas verdes y de ese color. No había ni uno azul.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Bill con entusiasmo.

—Porque olvidas que hay veces en las que me caes muy mal, pero que si no eres tan bocazas sí podemos.

—Oh… y eso es lo que nos pasa más a menudo, ¿no?

Cuando antes eso sucedía _siempre_ , y constituía su normalidad, Bill no había estado continuamente en estado de ansiedad, como si temiera que su gemelo le abandonase, por más idiota que sonaba cada que lo reflexionaba.

Y es que en el fondo sí podía lidiar con sentirse desplazado, pero no con prever que a ese paso pronto no le quedaría nada de Tom.

 

El regreso a la escuela ese año para Tom quedó marcado por una disputa que terminó con su labio reventado y su ojo izquierdo entre morado y verde. Si bien el chico con el que se agarró a golpes no tenía mejor aspecto, ambos se negaron tajantemente a contar la historia completa y en el primer día de clases los dos fueron suspendidos una semana por no señalar quién había iniciado la riña.

—No vas a poner un pie fuera de la casa —exclamó Simone al subir al auto después de conversar con la directora—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, mamá.

El regaño no se extendió más allá de eso. Simone conocía a sus hijos, y sabía que si Tom en especial había llegado a lo físico debía de estar furioso y que ningún sermón suyo sería de utilidad hasta pasada la ira.

Bill, tan ignorante como el resto de lo que realmente había sucedido, apenas llegó a casa buscó a Tom, encontrándolo en el ático. Su tarea en sus “días libres” sería limpiar y botar lo inservible.

—¿Tomi?

—No me hables.

—Tomi, qué… —Bill estornudó por el polvo provocado por el puntapié que le dio Tom a una de las tantas cajas amontonadas. Suspiró—. Te buscaré cuando la comida esté lista.

Tom no cenó ni desayunó a la mañana siguiente.

Bill no le impuso su presencia, a pesar de ser lo único que quería hacer. Sin embargo, pasados dos días y sin recibir señales en formas de gomitas, una noche se escabulló en la alcoba de Tom. Su hermano estaba con audífonos escuchando música a todo volumen y no se percató de él hasta que se sentó en su regazo.

—Bájate —demandó Tom, apagando el reproductor de música y sacándose los cascos.

—No me has dado ositos —ofreció Bill en explicación, y resistiendo el impulso de besar el labio todavía lastimado de Tom. Estaba en bóxers y nada más, su intención era indudable.

—He dicho que te bajes.

Tom gruñó sin moverse. No quería hacerlo porque al mínimo cambio de posición solamente le quedaría aceptar lo que su cuerpo le gritaba, lo que su cuerpo y entrañas y corazón querían. El peso Bill se sentía _tan_ bien.

—No hubo ositos…

Bill besó a Tom, o al menos pretendió porque su boca aterrizó en el mentón de su gemelo. Sin rendirse, subió la camiseta de Tom, arrastrando sus uñas por la piel y balanceando las caderas. Estaban excitados y por microsegundos, Tom quiso haberle lanzado a Bill todos los osos anaranjados que existiesen en el planeta.

—No me acordaba de esa mierda. Bájate.

—Es nuestro sistema. El tuyo y el mío. No puedes olvidarte —dijo Bill, y sin dejar que Tom ladeara la cabeza, lo besó con languidez, maravillándose cuando no fue correspondido.

Pasar de un beso tranquilo a uno apasionado fue cuestión de caricias afanosas y restriego desvergonzado. Bill no dijo nada cuando su hermano lo separó para desvestirse ni cuando con gentileza lo dirigió del cabello para que le diera sexo oral.

Tener a Tom entre sus labios, saber que era capaz de introducir toda su erección hasta lo más hondo de su garganta y serpentear la lengua hasta que se corriera, le brindaba una secreta satisfacción. Era la habilidad que había desarrollado a base de repeticiones.

—Bill, Bill… Bill… —gimió Tom.

Ese tono revelaba que estaba cerca al clímax y Bill le puso más énfasis a sus succiones y lamidas. Sin embargo, los dedos que estaban enredados en su cabello y lo sostenían en una posición determinada, le hicieron separarse en un chasquido húmedo.

—¿Uh? —parpadeó confuso, limpiándose la barbilla—. ¿Por qué no me has dejado seguir? Estabas por correrte.

Tom respiraba a velocidad desquiciante, el color negruzco de su ojo hinchado resaltaba más, y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

—Voltéate.

—¿Qué?

—Voltéate —repitió.

Confuso, Bill hizo lo que le pedía, quedando de rodillas encarando la pared y congelándose al sentir una de las manos de Tom conduciéndole a que descendiera el torso. Con la otra mano, le quitó la ropa interior. Estaba desnudo, a cuatro patas y se sentía expuesto.

—¿Tomi?

Sentir algo duro y resbaloso contra uno de sus muslos interiores, le dejó sin respiración. Las orejas le ardían y presentía que podía vomitar su corazón de lo rápido que latía; sus brazos a duras penas lograban sostenerlo y su erección dolía. Tom guió su miembro entre las nalgas de Bill y ni bien se vio envuelto por el calor que emanaba de esa zona explotó en un jadeo grave y con las facciones contraídas en una mueca de placer.

—Nunca habías hecho eso —susurró Bill. Tom y él habían caído en la cama, mirándose—. Siento cómo resbala por entre mis piernas… ya sabes —añadió con suavidad y una sonrisita nerviosa.

Tom estaba vulnerable por lo que había hecho, por haberse dejado llevar.

—Le pegué a ese chico por ti —confesó inesperadamente—. Me dijo que le gustabas.

Estupefacto como estaba, Bill no elevó músculo alguno para impedir que Tom, aprovechándose del semen, le hiciera elevar un poco la pierna e introdujera un dedo en su cuerpo con calma. Ante la sensación nueva y extraña, abrió los ojos en su máxima capacidad, y soltó aire ruidosamente cuando Tom salió y volvió a entrar, ahora con un poco más de impulso.

—¿Me detengo?

Bill no contestó y Tom no se detuvo… Tom jamás se detendría excepto si Bill así lo quería.

 

Experimentar, pasarla bien era lo que habían hecho desde el principio, o así lo creían.

Porque, por un lado, estaba lo que Tom no pronunciaba en voz alta, el buscar un refugio fútil en compañía femenina porque sus sentimientos eran demasiado poderosos y le devoraban por ser inmorales. En su triste y patética realidad, prefería establecer cierta distancia con su hermano, incluso si fallara seguido.

Y, por el otro, estaba el temor que tenía Bill y no sabía confrontar, el de perder a Tom ya que desconocía cómo atarlo a su sombra.


	5. Gomitas, el inicio V (Preámbulo)

Todo estaba ocurriendo precipitadamente. Su cumpleaños número catorce, la primera vez que se había acostado con una chica y el anuncio de David Jost de un contrato con la Sony. Demasiado rápido, y Tom apenas podía seguir el paso sin tropezarse. Eran tres grandes sucesos que habían movido los mismos cimientos de su vida: había dejado de ser un niño en todo sentido, y el sueño compartido de ser grandes estrellas podía ser saboreado sin el temor escondido de crearse castillos en el aire.

 

Había tenido que pasar casi dos semanas para encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, el viaje por un par de días de los padres de Andreas, para festejar como querían.

Como era obvio desde el inicio (debido a que estaban celebrando y lo harían hasta las últimas consecuencias), habían bebido demasiada cerveza, vodka y whisky, y fumado un poco de hierba que había conseguido Gustav.

Lo que ninguno notaba en su propia felicidad y ruido era que, a pesar de haber estado participando en los juegos propuestos por Georg, Tom había disminuido considerablemente su dosis de alcohol hasta limitarse a fumar y darle sorbos espaciados a su lata de cerveza. Eso no era gracias a que ‘moderación’ fuese un término con fuerza en su diccionario, sino porque su hermano había comenzado a invadir su espacio personal y a sonreírle con _esa_ mirada.

Esa mirada que gritaba problemas.

—Tomi, Tomi —canturreó Bill de pronto sobresaltándolo y trayéndolo a la realidad.

—Apártate —pidió entre dientes cuando el resto de los presentes se encontraba riéndose de Gustav por haberse echado cerveza en los pantalones.

—¿Por qué?

—Me pones nervioso —admitió Tom. Se alejó al Bill acercársele más, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo. Los cinco estaban en el suelo alfombrado de la sala alrededor de la mesita de café en la que estaban depositadas todas las botellas y un cenicero rebosante de colillas y cenizas—. Detente.

—Oblígame —contestó Bill sonriendo, ahora sin aproximarse pero dejando su mano posada en su rodilla. Tom suspiró.

—Bill, no pue…

—¿Sabes en lo que pienso? —interrumpió.

—¿Todavía puedes pensar? —intervino Andreas, quien se hallaba al frente de ellos—. Yo ni sé cómo regresaré a casa.

—Esta es tu casa, idiota —se burló Georg.

Las risotadas por el talante perdido de Andreas y sus subsecuentes quejas y pucheros no impidieron que Bill se reclinara sobre el hombro de Tom.

—Pienso en lo que me pediste hacer unas horas atrás —susurró Bill—. Te corriste solo viéndome.

La oración, el aliento caliente en su oído, hizo que Tom sintiera que la sangre se concentraba en su entrepierna. Eso empeoró cuando reactivado con el gatillo de la mención, imágenes vivas le asaltaron: Bill con las piernas abiertas introduciendo y sacando dos dedos en su cuerpo en un ritmo acelerado, sus facciones contraídas en éxtasis, su desnudez invitante y vulnerable. La escena estaría grabada con fuego en su cabeza para siempre.

—Mierda, joder…

—Exacto —asintió Bill con seriedad, enderezándose para tomar lo que le restaba de whisky. Sus labios seguían curvado en una sonrisa y su mano trepaba peligrosamente en la rodilla de Tom hacia el norte.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? Detuvo el avance de la mano de Bill y prestó atención a Georg que indicaba las reglas de un nuevo juego y rodaba los ojos ante las caras de confusión de Andreas y Gustav.

—Es fácil —dijo luego de gruñir algo por lo bajo que ninguno escuchó. Entre todos, el que más resistencia tenía al alcohol era Georg, pero como no había tenido el mismo miramiento de Tom para beber, se encontraba solamente un poco menos embriagado que Gustav, Andreas y Bill—. Por ejemplo, al que le toca dice algo como “yo nunca he besado a una chica” y quien sí lo haya hecho toma whisky. ¿Está claro?

Lo estuviera o no, ninguno manifestó su disconformidad para que el juego diese inicio, ni siquiera Bill, que para alivio de Tom, se contentó con pegar su pierna a la suya.

—Voy primero —declaró Georg con una sonrisa astuta—. Yo nunca he besado a un chico.

Hubo cero movimientos por largos instantes hasta que Gustav, con exagerada tranquilidad, se sirvió whisky y lo bebió de un trago.

—¿Qué? —dijo arisco ante la curiosidad de los otros—. No porque necesiten saberlo, pero fue una vez por botella borracha y ya, pasó —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada de botellas borrachas aquí —declaró Georg aún asombrado. Andreas rió y no dejó de hacerlo cuando Bill, también con tranquilidad, vertió whisky en su vaso y lo bebió—. Te toca, Andi —señaló sin dejar que el debate moral de Tom por tomar lo que le correspondía llegara a algo y sin comentar sobre Bill.

Confirmar la sospecha en ese estado no era interesante.

—Yo nunca he recibido sexo oral —fue lo que dijo Andreas.

Tanto Georg como los gemelos bebieron whisky y fue el turno de Gusti.

—Nunca le he tocado las tetas a una chica.

—Eso es triste —sonrió Georg socarrón, sirviéndose de buena gana el alcohol al igual que Tom, que ignoró que una mano de Bill se escabullera por debajo de su camiseta e hincara sus uñas en su espalda sin energía.

—Ni que fuera la gran cosa —murmuró Gustav con las mejillas rojizas.

—Pero lo es —contradijo Georg—. Tu turno, Bill.

—Nunca he tenido sexo ni nada… con una chica.

La pausa que había hecho Bill había sido tan reveladora que Tom se sintió enfermo, tal como si la confesión hubiese sido suya. No hubo reacción incriminadora y antes de realmente percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, se sirvió whisky al igual que Georg. Las cejas alzadas de Andreas y su mirada insistente fueron lo que le hicieron darse cuenta de sus acciones.

—¿Cuándo dejaste las filas vírgenes y por qué no lo sabíamos? —Gustav fue el que expuso lo que los otros pensaban.

—No es mi obligación contarles —respondió con voz neutra y queriendo restarle importancia.

No, no era su obligación, pero todos sabían que a Tom le gustaba jactarse de sus avances. Todo contacto con su hermano desapareció en un pestañeo y un nudo se instaló en su garganta.

—Voy al baño —dijo Bill tambaleándose.

En la ausencia del menor de los gemelos la charla se centró en cómo, cuándo y con quién. Tom lo contó renuente y apenas atreviéndose a hacer un amago de sonrisa cuando Georg se limpió una lágrima imaginaria con un, “mi muchacho ya es todo un hombre”.

 

El trayecto a casa el día siguiente fue taciturno. Bill tenía resaca traducida en una jaqueca criminal y no poder retener nada en el estómago, y Tom ansiaba tomar un baño y dormir. Su madre no pecaba de ingenua y sabía qué implicancias tenía el no haber puesto contras a que fueran a la pijamada de Andreas, por lo que se limitó a decir “pastillas en el gabinete del baño” al verlos entrar en la cocina.

—¿Pasó algo? —le cuestionó Simone a Tom cuando Bill desapareció escaleras arriba. Su hijo mayor bebía cantidades ingentes de agua del grifo—. Bill lucía decaído.

—Nada en especial —dijo.

Y verdaderamente no había pasado nada después de su estúpido error. Bill había vuelto del baño, sentándose al costado de Andreas y siguió ingiriendo alcohol y hablando como siempre hasta que cayó luego de Gustav, el primer derrotado. Andi fue el tercero y Georg y Tom jugaron videojuegos hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos.

Fue después de su ducha que pasó lo que había estado aguardando.

Bill estaba con la misma expresión alicaída sentado en su cama. No se había cambiado de ropa, sin embargo, su rostro estaba recién lavado, dos círculos oscuros rodeando sus ojos por el cansancio y los labios resecos.

—¿Tomaste una pastilla? —preguntó Tom con cuidado, sacándose la toalla de sus rastas húmedas y poniéndose una camiseta y bóxers limpios.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Tom?

Tantas razones como no querer presenciar esa fisonomía, como no dar pie para que Bill hiciera lo mismo, como aceptar la culpa. El estómago se le encogió, el sabor de la pasta dental en sus dientes cepillados volviéndose desagradable.

—No sé. Supongo… supongo que no quería que algo cambiase entre nosotros. Sabes que te lo iba a decir, fue anteayer.

—Pensé que nos contábamos todo —apuntó Bill, de inmediato levantándose de la cama. Estaba a poco de montar en rabia—. Pensé que…

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de par en par por la impresión. Bill no tenía que verbalizarlo, su mirada lo expresaba con vociferaciones, _pensé que_ yo _te bastaba_. Sabía que haber pasado a mayores con una chica no iba a ser tomado de la mejor manera por su hermano, sabía de sus celos, pero la situación era otra.

Era algo más, como un “te quiero para mí” que no se atrevía a confirmar.

—¿Cómo fue?

¿Cómo había sido? Había sido medio desastroso, vergonzosamente rápido, pero también había sentido lo caliente, húmeda y dispuesta que había estado ella. Tom estaba dividido entre bueno o genial, sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a Bill, y quedó mudo, su cerebro todavía procesando lo que sucedía.

—¿Mejor que conmigo? —quiso saber Bill. Se veía frágil en el medio de la habitación.

Los ojos castaños de Tom se abrieron en su máxima capacidad. De nuevo.

—Bill… Nosotros… nosotros no tenemos sexo.

Lo que había dicho le pareció estúpido ni bien lo pronunció, pero sus labios quedaron adheridos uno al otro y no añadió más, sin explicarse y sin retractarse.

—Ya veo —murmuró Bill con lentitud, aniquiladora lentitud.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. —Tenía que arreglarlo, como sea. Los ojos de su hermano reflejaban algo que le hacía sudar las manos—. No tenemos sexo completo y…

“¿No hay comparación?”, completó Tom en su mente, “pero no es cierto”. Ahogado en su silencio, miró con consternación a Bill, quien estaba camino a la puerta.

—Tomi —dijo Bill de pronto, con la mano en la manija—, imaginemos que ha llovido.

—¿Qué?

—Osos de gomita—esclareció con el mismo tono monótono—, millones de jodidos osos anaranjados.

Sus pies soldados al piso mantuvieron a Tom tieso incluso cuando la puerta fue cerrada con gentileza y sintió que sus rastas mojaban su camiseta y le pasaba frío por sus pies descalzos.

 

Guardar distancia cuando él no era quien lo quería así, resultó más complicado de lo que Tom jamás hubiese esperado. Bill, en vez de dirigirle indirectas insultantes como hubiera ocurrido medio año atrás en el que pelearse constituía la costumbre, era frío y cortés en su trato. Escalofriante, irreconocible.

—Bill, ¿podemos conversar? —intentó en una ocasión. Iban dirigiéndose al parque para encontrarse con Andreas luego de una reunión con David. Era más de una semana desde que estaban así y era insoportable.

—Lo estamos haciendo —fue la correcta e indiferente respuesta de Bill.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

Bill se le adelantó poco más de un metro, girando y caminando de espaldas, y de sus bolsillos sacó una bolsa. Tom gruñó al ver que eran gominolas y volvió a gruñir cuando dos ositos le dieron en la frente, rebotando y cayendo al suelo. Le costó no recoger las gomitas y lanzárselas a su hermano diciéndole “tú vete a la misma mierda”… Y es que con creces extrañaba más a Bill de lo que podía enfadarse por el acto infantil.

 

Tres días más pasaron.

Tom fue despertado pasada la medianoche por su colchón hundiéndose por otro peso. Al reconocer la delgada figura de Bill en las sombras, se quedó callado y cuando una lengua serpenteó por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, no hizo más que corresponder el beso.

—Bill —jadeó cuando una mano le tocó por encima del bóxer, procediendo a quitárselo. Estaba duro, su cuerpo ardía en deseo.

—Sshh —fue silenciado.

Como si Bill hubiera cambiado de opinión, su ropa interior quedó a mitad de camino en sus muslos y el beso que había sido reiniciado con más énfasis, fue roto. Tom se quedó estático, a la expectativa, contemplando a Bill abandonar el colchón lo que le tomó desvestirse y de un salto quedar a la altura de su pecho, en donde con calma se acomodó una pierna a cada lado, apoyado en sus rodillas para no aplastarle y dejando su erección al alcance de su boca.

—Chupa. —Era una orden dicha a la vez que caderas eran levemente meneadas y sus labios y barbilla se humedecían con pre-semen.

Si es que tenía opción a negarse, Tom no la aprovechó, recibiendo a Bill de lleno, sus ojos poniéndose acuosos por las firmes embestidas que llegaban lo más hondo que podían y causándole arcadas que con la práctica había aprendido a sobrellevar. Era una posición que habían probado en reversa una vez meses antes, sin embargo, no había punto de comparación.

Aparte allá del aspecto sexual, su relación no tenía punto de comparación con lo que había sido antes.

—Más —jadeó Bill, ensañándose en las rastas rubias y halando hacia él.

Estaba cerca, Tom lo sabía, y separando una mano de la cadera de su hermano, que más que para contenerlo simplemente estaba ahí, la llevó hacia el trasero de Bill y ubicando la entrada metió el dedo índice, uniéndose al balanceo inmisericorde. Por una parte era mojado, profundo, y por el otro seco, con más fricción de la disfrutable; ambos bruscos e inexorables.

—Tomi…

Su cuero cabelludo recibió un tirón final que le hizo apretar los párpados por el dolor y los chorros de semen golpearon su campanilla, siendo forzado a tragárselos. Bill se dejó caer inerte. Su orgasmo había sido potente, dejándolo un acopio de músculos temblorosos.

—Bill.

—No.

¿No qué?

Más que la incertidumbre pudo su excitación. Bastó sentir el calor irradiado por Bill, el aroma a sexo y la libido para que en caricias agitadas también alcanzara su clímax. Para cuando normalizó su respiración, únicamente satisfecho a medias, Bill estaba gateando hacia el pie de la cama.

—Bill —repitió por tercera vez desde que su hermano había aparecido en su dormitorio—, no podemos seguir así.

—Lo sé —dijo Bill en un murmullo vago. Encendió la lámpara para vestirse.

Tom se limpió sin cuidado con sus sábanas y se subió los bóxers. Al rodar y quedar de costado, reparó en que en su velador había dos ositos de goma color amarillo uno encima del otro. No supo si reírse por el empecinamiento de su gemelo, golpear la pared hasta mancharla con la sangre de sus nudillos por la irritación y frustración, o sencillamente llorar.

O pedir disculpas.

Si por haber dormido con una chica dejándose llevar por una fe tan ciega como estúpida de que así podría sepultar mejor sus sentimientos, o por haberse guardado la “primicia” hasta soltarla a sus amigos violando la exclusividad de gemelos, no sabía.

Se incorporó como por resorte cuando Bill empezaba la retirada y lo retuvo. No hubo lucha.

—Siempre eres lo mejor. Tú… Dios, Bill. —Tom inhaló y exhaló. Las palabras se le iban de la boca y que el otro chico no rehuyera su mirada, no ayudaba—. Te quiero, te quiero a ti. Siempre. Eres lo mejor que me va a pasar en esta puta vida y si no quieres que vuelva a poner un dedo en una chica cualquiera, no lo haré.

El ofrecimiento quedó en el aire, pesado como plomo, poco menos que tangible y amenazante con aplastarlos. Tom estaba proponiendo algo descabellado, tomando en cuenta donde estaban emocionalmente, lo mucho que les faltaba crecer y vivir, y la negación que llevaba de estandarte; Bill no sabía si ir en esa dirección era lo adecuado porque era el “todo por el todo”, y, por encima de cualquiera y de su amor más que enraizado, eran hermanos: No podría resistir el perder a su hermano.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Bill dejando que sus ojos colisionaran. La mano de Tom en su hombro cayó y sintiendo frío, se abrazó a sí mismo.

—¿En qué nos deja eso?

—No… no lo sé —contestó con sinceridad.


	6. Gomitas, el inicio VI (El quiebre)

Aquel _no lo sé_ no varió por meses. Largos, casi infinitos, interminables meses. Era como una nueva fase. El tema sobre lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer con personas del sexo opuesto se había vuelto tabú entre los ellos y Bill estaba saliendo con una jovencita llamada Linda que le hacía increíble y fastidioso honor a su nombre.

Por otro lado, su banda de garaje no lo era más. Tenían un álbum grabado a la mitad, respaldados por una discográfica grande y los fines de semana repletos de ensayos de las nuevas canciones.

Lo que sí no había cambiado era que inevitablemente acababan buscándose. Y que las gomitas, a insistencia de Bill, seguían cumpliendo su función de aviso de luz verde, roja o amarilla.

Ese día, fin de semana, Tom estaba boca abajo en su cama, pensando en nada y en todo a la vez, cosa que curiosamente se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Se suponía que Bill se encontraba con Linda y sus amigos, por eso cuando su puerta crujió y ladeó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano entrar y sentarse en su cama, miró la hora. Eran las seis y media.

—¿No es temprano para que estés de vuelta? —preguntó con lasitud, volviendo a su posición original.

—Sabes que los amigos de Linda no me gustan, y yo tampoco les gusto a ellos —dijo Bill, encogiendo un hombro—. Te tengo algo. —Tom no se movió aun cuando sintió que algo liviano aterrizaba en su espalda—. Oye.

Con languidez, el mayor de los gemelos giró y se sentó en la cama. Era un sobre blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó abriéndolo y frunciendo el ceño. Bill lo miró por un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia la ventana.

—Dinero.

—Ya sé, ¿pero por qué?

—Es por las cuerdas de tu guitarra que corté, ¿recuerdas? —Tom difícilmente olvidaría eso y sus ojos se afilaron ante la memoria. Volvió a cerrar el sobre con desconcierto. Era una cantidad superior a la que era necesaria—. Ha pasado un año o algo así, no sé, pero… uhm, ¿más vale tarde que nunca?

—No tienes que dármelo, Bill —dijo, ignorando el timbre insistente de la puerta. Tanto Gordon como su madre estaban en casa, alguno de ellos podría atender.

—No tengo. Quiero.

Tom no sabía qué decir, cómo rechazar el gesto o cómo aceptarlo. La acción le sabía extraño en la boca, como si tuviera un doble significado que no sabía precisar. Su madre llamó desde el piso inferior a Bill informándole que tenía visita, y eso le impidió elegir qué responder.

—Es Linda —afirmó Bill, levantándose para irse—. Me dijo que pasaría más tarde por aquí.

Con un sonido indeterminado, Tom dejó el sobre de dinero a un costado y se dispuso a volver a echarse, pero no pudo. A los segundos de nuevo se escuchaba la voz de Simone, esta vez para anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

La comida fue todo lo contrario a calmada, Simone, Bill y Linda hablando hasta por los codos con una que otra intervención de Gordon y mutismo absoluto de Tom, quien se limitó a llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

—¿Me ayudas con el servicio?

Dejando en claro que la idea distaba de emocionarle, Tom accedió mientras su hermano y su novia se sentaban a ver televisión y su padrastro salía a reunirse con algunos de sus amigos.

—Oh, no tienes más que guardar los platos en los gabinetes —dijo Simone al verle acercándose al fregadero. Tom la miró confuso—. Quería hablar contigo un ratito, ¿no es mi derecho de madre?… No me contestes —se adelantó a contestarse sola—. ¿Vas a salir hoy? Es viernes —agregó remangándose su suéter.

—Estoy invitado a una fiesta, quizá vaya. No sé.

Tom sí sabía. No contaba con muchos ánimos, pero preferiría estar así entre sus amigos o quedarse hasta tarde jugando algún videojuego con Georg o Andreas, el que estuviera disponible, y regresar cuando todos estuvieran dormidos a… Escuchó unas risas estrepitosas provenientes de la sala. A eso, precisamente.

—No quiero ser entrometida…

—¿En serio? —preguntó con ironía, ganándose que una de sus rastas fuera jalada con manos húmedas—. ¡Mamá!

—Estuviste callado toda la cena —dijo Simone, volviendo a sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿No te agrada Linda?

Linda era una chica un año mayor que ellos, rubia con ojos oscuros, pestañas tupidas y unas pocas pecas en su nariz aguileña. Era bonita y, encima, había demostrado ser agradable y querer a Bill. Tom a veces tenía celos de que Bill hubiera podido conseguir a alguien; otras, las más seguidas, tenía celos de que Linda tuviese el camino abierto a ser cariñosa con Bill, a pensar en formar un futuro con él.

_Formar un futuro._

¿Desde cuándo un chiquillo de catorce años le daba peso al futuro? No era por haber madurado antes que el resto por las circunstancias, al menos no por completo. Era haberse _enamorado_ y desesperarse por eso.

Simone interpretó su silencio como le apeteció y siguió hablando. No la escuchó y se marchó ni bien su madre terminó con el servicio, ignorando a Bill que le cuestionó a dónde iba al pasar por la sala en dirección a la puerta principal.

 

Ese día había sido infernal para Bill en la escuela. Primero recibió una amonestación por el maquillaje que se había atrevido a aplicarse en los ojos, y luego por un cruce de gritos con alumnos de grados superiores que estuvieron molestándolo. No estaba en él intentar hacer como si nada, pero estar siempre respondiendo y afrontando las consecuencias le tenía harto. Estaba harto de esa ciudad y su gente.

Con un suspiro, le dio un puntapié una piedrecilla que se le atravesaba en el camino. Al menos ya no se derrumbaba tal castillo de naipes. Había tomado la resolución de mejor muerto que regalarles la satisfacción de verlo humillado o derrotado, después de que buena parte de sus compañeros de clase quedara de acuerdo en usar camisetas con el logo de “Kill Bill”.

Tom, que no le había esperado para caminar juntos el trayecto a casa, lo cual no resultaba nada nuevo en esos días (todas sus costumbres habían variado), estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo waffles que se las había ingeniado para hacer. La cocina demostraba la batalla que había tenido con los trastes.

Con dramatismo, Bill se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—Tuve un día de mierda —declaró. En respuesta, Tom sacó de su bolsillo un osito rojo que le había sido lanzado el día anterior cuando habían discutido en el ensayo de la banda—. No, ahora no —se quejó en tono lamentable.

—Es tu sistema.

—Nuestro —corrigió Bill—, pero ahora mismo…

—Sería hacer trampa.

—Tomi —cortó—. Ahora quiero mimos y que me convenzas de que todo irá bien.

Tom dio el último bocado a su merienda improvisada y llevó el servicio usado al lavadero sin contestar. Su posición se le hacía enredosa, no quería rechazar a Bill pero cumplirle lo que quería de buenas a primeras tampoco era una opción viable. El osito rojo había rodado hasta debajo del congelador para ser olvidado.

—Es que… es que hoy es uno de esos días en los que parece que nunca lograremos alcanzar lo que hemos soñado y nos quedaremos en este jodido pueblo —susurró Bill, escondiendo el rostro en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

—Nah —negó Tom, resistiendo su primer impulso de abrazar a su hermano—. David dijo que…

—No me importa lo que David haya dicho —interrumpió Bill con brusquedad, levantando la cara. El delineador azul de sus ojos estaba medio corrido y con una mirada trasmitía que sentía que Tom no lo comprendía.

Hubo un silencio pesado por un par de segundos que fue roto por un “ouch” muy exagerado de Bill. Su gemelo le había arrojado un paño húmedo que le había aterrizado en el cabello.

—Mierda, esto está sucio —vociferó—. ¡Tom!

—Bill —dijo el mencionado sonriendo.

Molesto, Bill devolvió el paño hecho una bola y cuando Tom lo esquivó con facilidad, se lanzó él mismo. No hubo golpes ni puntapiés, no hubo insultos ni palabras hirientes. Lo que sí hubo fue un necesitado abrazo.

—Mamá está en su estudio y Gordon llegará pronto de trabajar —dijo Tom, rodeando con sus brazos a Bill, adhiriendo sus cuerpos y sintiendo ramalazos de excitación por la cercanía. Habían pasado semanas.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue que su hermano empujara sus caderas. Los colores se posaron en las mejillas de ambos, deshaciendo el abrazo y separándose a distancia prudente. Explicar una postura de ese tipo hubiera sido vergonzoso: ellos reían y se molestan con intensidad, sin embargo, no eran afectuosos a vista y paciencia del resto.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo Tom. Su tono era tranquilo, confortante—. Vas a ver cómo logramos todo lo que hemos deseado y mucho más.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—De verdad.

Bill asintió, más para sí mismo que para el otro chico.

Tom, en realidad, no contaba con esa certeza, y siendo el más analítico de los dos Kaulitz, veía que sus posibilidades de triunfo no tenían las de ganar. Sin embargo, Bill estaba atormentándose por los dos. Su papel era añadir lo que a su otra parte le hacía falta.

Simone apareció en la cocina y evitó que siguieran hablando, pero esa noche, luego de unos mensajes de texto consistentes en “¿estás despierto? ¿puedo ir?”, “no y no”, “no eres gracioso. Tomi-bobo”, “no busco serlo, Bibi-idiota”, Bill apareció en su habitación.

No lo hacía en varios días, y apenas escuchó crujir la puerta cerrándose con suavidad, a Tom el corazón se le fue a las orejas. Sin ninguna clase de estimulación directa, la sangre se concentró en su ingle. Era efecto inmediato y era hasta vergonzoso.

—Se supone que estamos en luz roja —dijo, a pesar de sí mismo. Si por algún motivo conseguía que Bill se marchase solo se sentiría peor, sin embargo, debía intentarlo—. No tienes respeto por los ositos, qué descaro el tuyo.

No hubo réplica. Escuchó el suave rumor de ropa siendo removida y a continuación su colchón se hundió.

—Te extraño.

—La goma roja por…

—Tom.

No era “Tomi”, no era pronunciado con reclamo, celo o irritación; era algo que había aprendido a identificar bien. Deseo. Bill apoyó su peso en el suyo sin quitarle las mantas, dejándolas como una separación que se le hizo desesperante. Ambos estaban excitados, podían sentirse.

—Ha pasado no sé cuánto desde que…

—Tres semanas y cuatro días —le interrumpió Bill, exhalando profundo, moviendo las caderas, aplastándolo sin realmente hacerlo. Tom sacó sus brazos de debajo de las sábanas y los puso en su espalda, comprobando que estaba desnuda. Todo Bill estaba desnudo—. O tal vez cinco. Te he extraño —repitió.

—Yo también.

El vientre le burbujeaba. Intentó darle encuentro al compás descuidado de Bill, pero se le hizo tan insuficiente que de un empujón lo separó. Quitó de su camino las mantas, se bajó los bóxers ya húmedos, y con las piernas atrajo a su hermano a darle encuentro, quedando de nuevo boca arriba. Tom alineó sus erecciones, sintiendo que podía llegar así, sin más.

—He estado pensando… —Tom no quería pensar, no quería hablar, solamente quería sentir y dejarse llevar. Bill tenía la respiración entrecortada, la piel de su pecho estaba húmeda contra la suya—. Quizá, quizá podamos…

Tom apartó una pierna lo más que podía y llevó su mano libre al el trasero de Bill, primero ayudándole a empujar contra él con más vigor y luego resbalando un dedo, tentando la entrada sin verdadera intención de hacer algo.

—Quizá podamos hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

La simple noción disparaba todos los gatillos adecuados. Tom desenroscó la pierna que tenía alrededor de una de las de Bill y apoyándose ahí, le dio vuelta a la situación. Perder la fricción enloquecedora le hizo resoplar. Su hermano tampoco lució especialmente feliz, pero antes de que pudiera vocalizar algo, estaba echado, Tom arrodillado entre sus muslos, su sexo a centímetros de Bill, percibiendo el calor que irradiaba su entrada.

—Todavía no —balbuceó Bill, llevando la mano a su erección para tocarse.

—¿Algún día vamos a poder? —preguntó Tom, sin quitarse de donde estaba, tanteando lo que aún no podía probar. Su mente no procesaba por completo lo que involucraba el “hacerlo” entre las hormonas y calentura.

—Algún día. Pronto. Ahora no.

Acabaron hechos un amasijo de piernas, brazos, transpiración y esencia. No fue necesario hacer alguna de las cosas con las que habían experimentado y que sabían que les gustaba a ambos, tampoco probar algo más. Parecía que hubiesen vuelto al principio y que cada mínimo roce y beso desatase una tormenta incontrolable.

—Eso fue tan…

—¿Descuidado? ¿Desaseado? —ofreció Tom, y para hacer su punto, estiró un dedo y lo pasó por la mejilla de su gemelo, esparciendo un poco de semen hacia sus labios. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No sabía.

—Lo que hacemos jamás es aseado —objetó Bill, desvergonzadamente lamiendo el dedo de Tom, que suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama—. Te extraño.

—Ya lo dijiste —murmuró. Estaba cansado, dispuesto a encogerse y dormirse sin darle relevancia a que el mundo seguía rotando sobre su eje o lo que fuera.

—Pero es cierto. Tomi, no te duermas.

Más que el reclamo, fue el codazo en sus costillas lo que hizo que Tom ahogara su bostezo y se entallara los ojos.

—Estoy aquí, no puedes extrañarme, tonto. —Bill lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y pegando cada centímetro de su cuerpo a él—. Yo también te extraño —cedió finalmente—. Te extraño…

—Por eso te di el dinero de las cuerdas, quiero enmendar lo roto.

Tom hubiera podido reír ante esto, sin embargo, percibiendo la seriedad con la que Bill se expresaba, calló. Entendía y a la vez no. Si las heridas fuesen tan superficiales como para que algo material acelerase el proceso de cicatrización sería distinto, pero no era así. Primordialmente, debido a que era amor lo que dejaba sus heridas abiertas.

¿Y cómo se sana algo así?

 

Su número de pequeños conciertos, que nunca había sido abundante para empezar, no decayó por su contrato con la discográfica. Ese viernes el café donde tocarían junto a otra banda estaba abarrotado. Sería quizá el público más nutrido frente al que se presentaban y Bill estaba nervioso, evidenciándolo en su caminata de un lado al otro.

—Harás que se forme un hueco en el piso de tantas vueltas —comentó Tom, deteniéndolo de un brazo. A partir de la última visita nocturna de Bill estaban un poco más cercanos—. Si así te pones frente a un puñado de gente imagínate cuando sean miles.

—No ayudas —exclamó Bill. No se soltó de su agarre y cuando Tom comenzó a apretarle rítmicamente el brazo, se dejó caer en el sillón a su costado—. ¿Dónde están Georg y Gustav?

—Con chicas.

—¿Gustav? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Gustav —asintió el de rastas—. Está siendo arrastrado por Georg pero no lo oí quejarse demasiado.

—Deberían estar aquí, saldremos en quince.

Georg y Gustav regresaron solo unos cuantos minutos antes de su show y fueron recibidos por un Bill a punto del histerismo. A pesar de eso, todo fue bien. Ellos demostraban tener familiaridad con el escenario y entrega a su música que el grupo que había tocado antes de ellos no; estaban destinados a triunfar, era evidente. Fueron aplaudidos y a diferencia de otros conciertos, no solo por una porción del público.

—¿Quieren quedarse? —quiso saber Simone después de felicitarlos.

Tom estaba preparado para negarse, sin embargo, antes de su respuesta llegó la de Bill.

—Una hora o algo así.

Simone buscó con la mirada la confirmación de Tom, y este movió la cabeza con vaguedad, como cediendo.

—Bueno. Estaré con Gordon en la barra, si quieren irse vayan a buscarnos.

Ni en dos pestañeos, Bill se había integrado al grupo de Georg y Gustav conformado por chicas y chicos mayores que ellos que hablaban entretenidos de su presentación. Ver a su hermano tan sociable y de buen humor gracias a la poderosa inyección de seguridad que le había dado el show, hizo que Tom relegara su fastidio y cansancio a segundo plano.

Fingirse relajado se volvió más trabajoso cuando Bill se dedicó a charlar con Devin, un muchacho de dieciséis años con cabello largo y piercings en la nariz, vocalista de la otra agrupación que se había presentado.

La sensación que intentó mitigar era la misma que le provocaba Linda: celos. Malditos celos de la peor calaña. ¿Lo más jodido? Que no podía hacer nada más que estarse quieto.

—Ya regreso, voy al baño —le comunicó Bill al cabo de media hora, y se incorporó y desapareció entre el gentío.

Tom siguió su plática con Georg por largos minutos, entretenido por cómo su amigo estaba contemplando la posibilidad de ponerse de novio con una chica que había conocido recientemente.

Aburrido y pendiente de su hermano como estaba, se puso intranquilo cuando Bill seguía sin regresar y notó que Devin no estaba.

No hiló sus pensamientos, no pensó algo en concreto al hacerle un gesto a Georg y levantarse de su silla con ligereza. Caminó a paso normal hacia los baños y desconoció a un par de personas que conocía y le saludaron. Apenas abrió la puerta de madera, la imagen que le recibió provocó que quisiera vomitar el corazón por la impresión y viera rojo: Bill estaba besándose por Devin, su espalda contra el lavamanos, sus párpados cerrados y sus brazos sin vida caídos a los lados.

En dos trancazos llegó a ellos y los separó en un empujón que mandó a Devin al piso.

—Tom —clamó Bill con voz aguda. Se veía como si hubiera sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Y más o menos era así.

—¿Qué mierda hacías besándolo?

Devin se levantó de un salto y vio a Tom amenazante, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma ira si no más.

—Devin, vete —pidió Bill poniéndose en el medio. Conocía lo suficiente a su gemelo para saber en qué terminaría todo eso si seguía así.

—Me empujó —señaló Devin sin moverse.

—Y lo volvería a hacer, imbécil —gruñó Tom.

No se fueron a los golpes, pero eso no evitó que los insultos volaran a diestra y siniestra. Bill también gritó y siguió haciéndolo hasta que, aceptando que no lograría nada, agarró a Tom del brazo y haló de él. Solo a empellones consiguió moverlo.

Cuando dejaron el baño atrás y Devin no los siguió, pareció como si súbitamente Tom careciera de la lengua venenosa que había estado usando segundos antes.

Todo el trayecto a casa fue silencioso, y Simone y Gordon tuvieron el buen tino de no presionar para que les dijeran qué estaba mal. Al llegar, Bill siguió a Tom a su habitación. Se sentía culpable porque no se había negado. Había sido una sorpresa que le había tomado desprevenido, ¿esa era suficiente justificación?

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —negó Tom—. Aunque no creo que a Linda le guste mucho si se entera —añadió con tranquilidad, sin malicia. Su furia había pasado, transformándose en algo más devastador.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior. Esa noche ni siquiera se había acordado de su novia y frente a los eventos, lo último que le importaba era eso.

—Voy a terminar con ella.

Tom había seguido moviéndose, cambiando de posición su ropa, ordenando, desordenando, lo que sea para no quedarse quieto y tener que mirar a Bill.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo con tono cansado—. Mejor dicho, sigue haciéndolo. No me debes explicaciones. —Se detuvo y se quitó la coleta que recogía sus rastas, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo—. Tengo sueño, vete.

—¿Mañana hablaremos?

Para Tom no había nada que hablar, pero asintió.

Ya solo, se derrumbó en su cama y enterró la cara en su almohada y sollozó. Se encontraba perdido, como si tuviera derecho a todo, pero al mismo tiempo a nada. Era… injusto, y así Bill decía que quería reparar todo entre ellos. Vaya modo de hacerlo.

 

Despertar en su cama con su ropa del día anterior, sabor amargo en la boca por no haberse cepillado los dientes y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas, lo puso del peor mal genio que había estado en meses. Por eso, cuando pasaba de mediodía y Bill fue a buscarlo, se portó hosco.

—No quiero hablar contigo. Desaparece.

Ni siquiera la ducha que se había dado y comer logró que el vacío en su estómago desapareciera. Se secó sus rastas húmedas y recibió el paquete de gomitas que su hermano le tendió. Era como una oferta de paz que no estaba dispuesto a consentir. Abrió el paquete y se sentó en la silla que se hallaba al frente de su escritorio.

—Tomi…

—No.

—Pero… —Bill no acabó su reclamo porque un proyectil pegajoso en forma de osito cayó en su frente directo de la boca de Tom y sus ojos se abrieron lo más grande que podían.


	7. Gomitas, el inicio VII (Para siempre)

Más que la sensación viscosa producto de la gomita que había dado contra su frente, era lo que significa el hecho: había lastimado a Tom al punto que estaba tan molesto que no le importaba traslucirlo todo. Bill se quedó sin saber qué decir, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua con un cosquilleo en la nariz y los ojos húmedos.

—No llores.

No era una petición hecha con lástima o un “por favor” tácito. Era casi una orden que ostentaba un _no te lo mereces, no lo hagas_. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que sus ojos liberaran dos lágrimas que se negaron a ser contenidas, y recorrieron sus mejillas, dando a parar en su camiseta. Su hermano detuvo el ajetreo que se había impuesto a sí mismo y fue hacia él. Por un instante, Bill temió que fuera a pegarle.

—Hace meses te ofrecí dejar de pasar el rato con chicas —pronunció Tom con lentitud. En su mirada se leía que le era difícil aplacar su primer instinto de discutir a grito suelto sin interesarle si el ruido pudiera despertar a sus padres y hacerles intervenir—. Te dije que eras lo mejor que tengo, todavía lo eres, Bill, pero no podemos seguir así. —Hubo una pausa que duró una eternidad y media—. Lo mejor para mí sería detenernos.

—¿Para ti? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, yo no soy quien tiene una novia que se desvive por mí y anda besándose con desconocidos a la vez que mantiene… no sé qué con su hermano.

Bill inhaló, exhaló. No habían salido más lágrimas, pero las que se le habían escapado aún le escocían en la piel y el corazón.

—Voy a terminar con Linda y lo del beso no se volverá a repetir.

—No es eso —negó Tom, resoplando—. Si lo has hecho una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo. Vamos, quizá yo lo haga, no con chicos —aclaró arrugando la nariz—. Te repito, no podemos seguir así, nos hacemos daño.

—No quiero que nos detengamos. Me será imposible no…

—No digo que no vaya a costar, ha sido mucho lo que hemos compartido, solo creo que es lo mejor —sentenció.

Bill estaba presenciando cómo algo que prácticamente se había convertido en parte de su identidad se deshacía en fragmentos y no sabía de qué modo detenerlo. Si no encontraba alguna manera de persuadir a Tom para que cediera y olvidase su idea demencial, iba a ser obligado a renunciar a unos besos, caricias e intimidad a los que se encontraba tan acostumbrado.

Hubo un mutismo pesado por largos minutos.

El último recurso al que se afianzó no fue rogar. Se pasó las manos por las mejillas con vigor para después plantarse frente a Tom, quien de nuevo había comenzado a ir de un lado a otro. La reacción que recibió fue un ceño fruncido e irritación no verbalizada.

—Detente —pidió Bill cuando su hermano trató de seguir en movimiento—. Quise seguirte la corriente…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Seguí tu juego, aunque con mis reglas.

—Sigo sin comprender.

—Si me escucharas —dijo con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo que Tom levantara una ceja y se cruzara de brazos. Bill tomó una bocanada antes de hablar—: Escúchame. Tú te besabas con cuanta chica querías, te acostaste con algunas, y eso me hizo pensar que me tocaba a mí.

—¿Por eso empezaste a salir con Linda?

Tom arrugó cada músculo en su rostro. Era como sumar uno más uno, y previamente se le había cruzado por la cabeza pero… Retrocedió hasta que el revés de sus piernas tocó la cama y se sentó.

—Esperé en vano que tuvieras las suficientes agallas para que me enfrentaras. Ha pasado mes y medio y nada.

—Nunca te iba a confrontar —negó Tom, sin rehuir la mirada de Bill—. Ni siquiera me diste la seguridad de que querías lo mismo que yo.

—Eres tan imbécil.

El término fue contundente en los labios de Bill, duro como hierro, y Tom quedó estático. ¿Cómo se había volcado tanto la situación? Ni quince minutos atrás había tenido la proeza de escupirle a Bill en la cara una gomita y ahora el que estaba sorprendido y con la ira disuelta era él. Caer en cuenta que era porque se hallaban _hablando_ y por eso iba más allá de sentirse traicionado, no le cayó tan bien como hubiera esperado.

—Disculpa, pero fuiste tú quien me dijo “no sé” —rebatió.

—Imbécil —reiteró Bill, ahora con menos dureza. Avanzó hacia donde estaba y se sentó cerca—. Lo que me ofrecías era algo grande. ¿Sabes el miedo que me provocó? No quería que me lo prometieras y luego viniera a morderte el trasero porque no podías cumplirlo.

—Me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento.

Bill se examinó las manos antes de contestar.

—No hemos sido sinceros, ni tú ni yo. —Tenía razón, y Tom seguía en la jodida bruma sin ver más allá de sus narices, ignorando con precisión en qué acabarían—. No vamos a dejar lo que tenemos.

En la puerta se escuchó dos golpes firmes antes de que la cabeza de Simone apareciera.

—Se les escucha por el pasadizo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? No estaban charlando alto. Quedaron callados, sintiendo cómo su madre saltaba los ojos de uno al otro, escudriñándolos como si pretendiese calibrar el ambiente. Con una mirada significativa, Bill se incorporó, se despidió con un “buenas noches” y salió del dormitorio.

—Mamá —dijo Tom al reparar que Simone no parecía tener la intención inmediata de marcharse.

—Está bien, está bien, no preguntaré. Descansa.

Bill regresó al tener la certeza de que sus padres estaban dormidos, pero no fueron palabras lo que cruzó el ambiente.

“No vamos a dejar lo que tenemos”. No, no iban a hacerlo, Tom lo sabía, y cuando era de madrugada y estaban tendidos encima de un desorden de mantas, sábanas y ropa, también supo que no iban a poder dejarlo así por así. La puerta de salida de emergencia ya no existía y hacer una por sus propios medios rozaba lo imposible.

 

Tom despertó con una sonrisa fácil al ver un chocolate con forma de oso en su mesa de noche con un pedazo de papel que decía _Tomi_ con la caligrafía de su gemelo.

—Hey, no te burles de mí, fue un sueño genial —murmuró al dulce que tenía entre los dedos antes de arrancarle un pedazo y comérselo.

Había tenido un sueño con gominolas, osos de gomita de todos los tamaños y colores persiguiéndolo como si fuera temporada de caza de Toms. Lo gracioso había sido que al ser capturado su temor se convirtió en pasmo al ser llevado ante el Rey de las Gomitas, Bill, para rendirle una pleitesía que pronto había tomado tintes de sueño húmedo.

Estaba solo en la casa, y al comprobarlo le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bill con un “donde estás” que tardó más de diez minutos en obtener contestación.

—Donde Linda —leyó con la boca llena por la tostada con mantequilla y mermelada que comía—. Donde Linda —se repitió, tomando un sorbo largo de yogurt.

Se acordaba cuando Bill le había presentado a su novia. Había sido agridulce porque la chica se las ingenió para hacerle charlar, mostrándole lo agradable y sociable que era. Pero Linda era la novia de su gemelo, no menos, y solo por eso había sido imposible que le cayese completamente bien.

Dejó su tostada a medio comer súbitamente sin apetito y se volvió a acostar, quedando dormido sin dificultades entre pensamientos y recuerdos de Bill de sus sueños semidesnudo con ropa interior hecha de gomas. No podía saber bien cuánto pasó para que la puerta de su alcoba crujiera y fuera sacudido con gentileza.

—Son más de las doce. Mamá me llamó para decirme que pasaría por nosotros para ir donde la abuela dentro de un rato.

Levantó un párpado y lo dejó caer enseguida haciendo un sonido ininteligible. Se sentía somnoliento, ni siquiera Bill volviéndole a decir todo disolvió sus ganas de seguir hibernando.

Eso cambió, sin embargo, cuando algo se posó contra sus labios.

—Bill —susurró advirtiendo que era chocolate. Saboreó el dulce y abrió los ojos.

—Hablé con Linda.

Con languidez, Tom se sentó en la cama y terminó de comer el pedazo de chocolate que Bill le había dado. Se rascó la nuca y bostezó.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —Bill se encogió de hombros—. ¿Bien? —enarcó una ceja, palmeándose con desinterés su erección por encima de sábanas. De nuevo con el Rey de las Gomitas de seguro, pensó con vaguedad.

—No bien —se corrigió Bill, siguiendo sus movimientos—. ¿Soñaste conmigo? —preguntó.

—No sé, no me acuerdo —mintió—. Ya desaparecerá —dijo volviendo a pasar la mano por su dureza—. ¿Así que no bien?

—Bueno, le tomó desprevenida. Nos llevábamos de lo mejor y ni siquiera hemos discutido alguna vez o se ha puesto celosa o fastidiosa.

Mientras Bill hablaba, la simple inspección superficial de Tom se había convertido en caricias plenas.

—¿Se puso a llorar? ¿Te hizo escándalo?

—Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no? —acusó con los ojos afilados, y cuando su hermano sonrió e incrementó la fuerza y rapidez con la que se tocaba, resopló. La mirada que recibía indicaba un “sí, sí lo disfruto. Demándame”—. Eres increíble. Mamá está por llegar.

—No hables de mamá cuando me estoy masturbando, Bill —siseó, sin dejar de mover su mano—. Sigue contándome.

—No. Eres un jodido caso perdido.

Lo era. Ambos lo eran, porque Bill no se marchó enfurruñado o desconcertado sino que hizo que Tom se detuviera para apartar las sábanas y bajarle el bóxer lo necesario. Tal y como si quisiera disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿Por qué el chocolate?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería enmendarlo todo?

—Sí, fue justo antes de que te besaras con un idiota cualquiera.

Bill suspiró, pero no se veía tan abatido, contemplándolo como estaba. Tom había empezado a botar líquido pre-seminal y sus caricias eran cada vez más descontroladas.

—Es por los ositos…

—¿Ahora quieres usar chocolate en vez de gomitas?

—Umh, no, sabes que no me gusta el chocolate, para empezar. Si quieres podemos dejar de usar ese sistema. Te he forzado y es medio infantil, y… No sé. ¿Qué opinas?

Tom no podía pensar mucho, no con toda la claridad que hubiese querido.

—Es infantil, sí —aceptó, pero sonrió forzadamente y añadió—: El problema es que nosotros no podemos fiarnos tanto de las palabras y tampoco es que me guste mucho el chocolate.

Bill devolvió la sonrisa y de inmediato Tom supo que obtendría una recompensa por haber dicho exactamente lo que su gemelo había querido escuchar. Su mano fue apartada con cuidado y reemplazada por aliento tibio. Le faltaba tan poco… Fue la bocina de un auto y a continuación el estruendo de la puerta principal de la casa lo que rompió el encanto del momento.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó esperanzado a la vez que se ponía sus jeans lo más ágil que podía. Hizo una mueca cuando aplastó su erección y Bill largó una carcajada burlona.

—Esta noche.

 

El rompimiento de Bill y Linda fue más memorable para Simone que para los gemelos; también, probablemente, ella fue quien más extrañó sus visitas y la alegría de la chica, pero para alivio de su hijo menor no cuestionó el porqué de su decisión ni hizo comentarios fuera de lugar.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Linda? —preguntó Tom, un día cualquiera. Estaban en el patio tendidos en el césped lleno de nieve, aprovechando lo último de su receso de la escuela por navidades. Bill rió bajito.

—De la cintura para arriba todo. ¿Y tú con cuántas chicas te has acostado? —Su risa fue suplantada por seriedad.

—Tres —Tom no tardó en contestar.

—¿Te cuidaste?

—Sí, siempre.

El cielo estaba limpio y les caían rayos tibios de sol. Tenían prácticas con la banda esa tarde y todavía sentían en la piel el haberse aventurado a juguetear un poco en la casa de Andreas mientras su amigo era obligado a hacer quehaceres por su mamá sin consideración a las visitas que tenía.

—Me voy a enojar si lo vuelves a hacer —anunció Bill pomposamente—. Shhh —le silenció al notar de soslayo que Tom quería refutarle—. Estoy intentando ser la parte analítica, no me lo arrebates.

—No va contigo, mejor no te esfuerces. —Nieve metiéndosele en la boca le impidió continuar—. ¡Bill!

—Que me dejes seguir. Me va a doler si haces algo, así como a ti te va a doler si yo hago algo. Vamos a tener que atravesar eso y superarlo.

Bill estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en restablecer su relación, Tom no podía negarlo; las gomitas habían disminuido, su confianza e intimidad había crecido. Estaban siguiendo adelante, un “adelante” que significaba establecer lo que sabían de antemano: lo suyo no era algo para pasar el rato o simple experimento. Iba mucho más allá y era probable que durara el resto de sus vidas, de una u otra forma.

Atravesarían cosas que les iba a lastimar, pero conseguirían superarlo.

Al menos eso esperaba.

 

Tom meneó la cabeza por la comprensible curiosidad de su hermano. Le había costado horrores tomar la resolución que era hora de enseñarle a Bill y no podía acobardarse.

—Siéntate.

—Pero… Ya, como sea. —Bill obedeció el pedido, la expectativa transmitiéndose en cada una de sus acciones. No se había esperado ser despertado media hora de la debida antes de ir a clases, y aunque estaba medio adormilado, sus ganas de saber podían más.

—Es algo medio tonto —dijo Tom acomodándose la guitarra encima de sus piernas cuando también se hubo sentado—. He estado trabajando en esto estas semanas. Sé que todavía le hace falta y…

—No lo alargues más, Tomi.

Con un murmullo que sonó a “bobo”, la tonada dio inicio, los dedos de Tom rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra y sus ojos en cualquier punto que no fuera Bill. Nunca había tenido la intención de plasmar una porción de sus sentimientos pero la idea había nacido sola y no lo dejó en paz hasta que una tarde había sacado su preciada guitarra acústica de su funda y nota tras nota había brotado con naturalidad.

—Como te dije, no está completa y necesita letra, lo cual es… ya sabes, lo tuyo —dijo cuando estaba por finalizar.

Ya antes habían compuesto canciones juntos, es más, con excepción de pocas acotaciones de Georg y Gustav, las canciones de Devilish eran sus creaciones. Los gemelos siempre habían estado orgullosos de cómo se compenetraban, cómo uno daba lo que al otro le faltaba.

—Oficialmente eres genial, tenías que ser mi hermano. Ya sé cómo se llamará —proclamó Bill. La expresión de su rostro resplandecía, pero ya ahora no con expectativa sino con emoción.

Con amor.

Al volver de la escuela, Bill apenas le dejó comer algo porque debían ocuparse de, estaba convencido, la que sería la mejor canción que crearían. “Mi canción y tuya”, le había dicho alegre en el camino a casa. Por eso estaban así, Bill en el suelo escribiendo y tachando furiosa y continuamente frases en un cuaderno y Tom repitiendo la tonada una y mil veces más.

—Oye, Bill. ¿Eres gay?

La pregunta le había estado carcomiendo las entrañas y zanjando que nunca sería adecuado poner las cartas sobre la mesa, lo había dicho sin más cuando sus dedos comenzaban a sentirse entumecidos y la noche amenazaba con caer de un instante a otro. La desazón poseyó las facciones de Bill.

Consciente de que había arruinado la atmósfera creativa, Tom dejó su guitarra, echó el seguro por si su madre llegaba repentinamente de trabajar, y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano. Lo besó tomándole de las mejillas, succionando sus labios.

—¿Te pondría más celoso si tuviera algo con una chica en vez de un chico? O sea, ¿si Devin hubiera sido mujer te hubieses sentido menos… amenazado? —tanteó Bill cuando el beso culminó.

Tom lo pensó. Su respuesta automática era sí y si lo reflexionaba unos segundos más, seguía siendo afirmativa, pero en lo más hondo sabía que hombre, mujer o extraterrestre, quería a Bill solo para él. Para nadie más hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lo volvió a besar, transmitiendo en el acto su respuesta.

—Te… —Fue interrumpido por Bill que negó con la cabeza, haciendo que abandonase su posición y se echara con él en el piso.

—Decirlo sería admitir la posibilidad de que pudieras no hacerlo, por lo tanto, mantente callado. —Tom sonrió—. ¿Más que a todos y todo? Me… ya sabes.

—Mucho más.

Bill enredó sus manos en las de Tom. No había más que decir.

No era el comienzo de todo ni el fin de las discusiones. Pero podrían con todo.


End file.
